The Mask We All Hide Behind
by cupcakekiller12
Summary: Emma Moon is the un-noticed sister of Austin Moon, and she is mostly the outcasted, quiet, girl you don't know... well at least you think you don't. Like her brother she is pop star, but on stage she isn't Emma Moon, she's Stacy Right, the perfect, always happy teenager. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Like Brother, Like Sister

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see... sort of... Anyways this is an Austin & Ally Fanfic. I don't own any of the characters, but my O.C(s). This isn't as random as my other unpublished stories... I think. Anyways hope you like it.- Cupcakekiller12**

"Emma this is the third time this has happened." The headmaster informed, I looked at him, "What are you going to do?"

"I never wanted it to come to this but I'm going to have to expel you, I'm sorry." He reported; my eyes went to the floor, "When am I leaving?" I wondered. "I have informed your parents and they said to pack and you'll be on the flight back home in a few hours." He replied. "Ok, is that all headmaster?" I asked, "Yes, good bye Emma." He said. "Goodbye Kayden." I addressed. He chuckled, "Don't change too much Emma, but do clean up your act."

I replied, "I make no promises."

After I left the headmaster's office I went to my dorm, half of it I shared with a girl named Hailey West, she didn't mind me, but she'll be glad I'm leaving though. My side of the room was plain and somewhat disorganized, her half had posters, make up on her dresser, her bed half made, her cloths were encroaching on my side, not that I cared anymore, the posters she had were of my brother, Austin Moon, a super star, he was a singer, a dancer, and could play almost any instrument. From what I have heard he's amazing, but I never see him anymore, I was sent to this academy, The All Girls Prestigious Academy. My parents sent me here because I wasn't living up to their "standards" unlike Austin, and I wasn't being their perfect little girl either, so I got sent off here when I was in fifth grade, yeah that's right this academy has people of all ages, right now if I was in a normal school I'd be a freshmen in high school. As I packed my things I looked at one of the posters on Hailey's wall, of course it was of my brother, but he was with friends, but I didn't know their names, but he looked happy, and I guess if he's happy, I'm happy, but that's one of things he's always was good at getting people together and me on the other hand I don't really need people. I've always been an introverted person, he was the out going person, funny, charming, always cheerful, I was almost the exact opposite, but there is something I haven't told you yet, I may be a shy, outcast, but when I am on stage I'm a whole new person, yeah kind of ironic right, but I don't use my real name on stage, on stage I'm Stacey Right, a preppy, happy, energy filled person who doesn't get a flying rats ass what you say, but no one know the real me, the girl behind the wig, the makeup, the fake smile. Not even my parents or even my brother and I am planning to keep it that way.

I hopped off the plane and went to go to find my luggage, as I found the large dark blue, 2 wheeled suit cases and the duffle bag I saw my parents and they smiled and waved at me, "Hey Emma!" They greeted, I rolled my eyes, "Hey mom, and dad." I replied; I knew they were keeping up the act until we go in to the car. I carried my stuff into the car and placed it in the trunk. I sat in the back and stared out the window at green palm trees and brown and black lakes rolled by. "Ok Emma, care to tell us WHY you got expelled," They ordered, I shrugged, "To be honest I really don't know, I guess I just got on their nerves."

There was a brief moment of silence that hung in the air, to break the ice I asked, "How's Austin, I saw on one of the posters he made a few friends."

"He's doing fine," Mom reported. "Can you-"

She cut me off and pushed the black button and the radio turned on, "Austin is at the mall, do you want to go see him there?" Mom wondered, "Which ever is more convenient for you." I shrugged. She sighed and turned into the mall parking and I went to the entrance, "Call me when you're ready." Mom ordered, I waved my hand to ward away her worried and walked inside.

The mall was quite interesting and colorful, full of people and stores, I didn't really want to go in any of them besides… the music store, like my brother I have a passion for music too, I play the guitar and the piano. The store was full of instruments and music, I saw a person with auburn colored hair and a crazy wardrobe and a banjo. He was begging a girl for something, "Come on Ally, please, can't you just play Banjo Bad Mitten with me for a few minutes!"

"No Dez." Ally replied. I spoke up, "I'll play with you,"

His face brightened and a smiled broke out on his face, "Really, here's a Banjo, do you know the rules?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Guys, don't play with the-"

"Ok, 1…2…3…GO!" I commenced and we started to hit the racket ball back and forth, "Guys stop it, you're acting like Austin." She ordered, "Well why shouldn't I act like Austin?" I retorted still playing with Dez, "Because he's him and you're you, it's not like you grew up in the same household as he did." She thought, "Emma what are you doing?" Asked someone in the door way. I kept playing and replied, "Playing Banjo Bad Mitten."

"Why are you here and why are you playing with my friends?" He asked, "I just came to say hi and for the record who's I can't play with your friends?" I wondered. "Because their, my friends, why can't you just play with your own friends?" He asked. The made me stop, he didn't know how bad I was with other people, so I just stayed away and went into my own world. I lied, "Fine, here's your Banjo back Ally, I… I guess I'll see you around."

I left the store trying to hold back tears and sadness; _he didn't even say hi, all he did was just want me to get away from his friends. _

**Austin's P.O.V**

She left without another word while Dez and Ally were staring at me, "What was that about Austin?"

"That's my little sister Emma." I shrugged. "Sister, you never told us that you had a sister!" Informed Alley, "Well she's been at a boarding school since the beginning for fifth grade and yeah I haven't really seen her since," I replied. "Why did you send her away like that?" Wondered Ally, "Because she always hangs around me and my friends, she acts like a lost puppy, and it gets annoying." I reported. "What are you talking about Austin me and her played all the time before she was sent away." Blurted out Dez and then covered his mouth. My eyes grew, "What-"

"Guess who got a job at Games a Dozen!" Shouted Trish, "Oh hey Trish, what's up?" Wondered Alley, Trish shrugged, "Nothing that involves work, so who was that girl who walked out here?"

"Oh she is Austin's little sister, she just got back from boarding school." Informed Ally, "You have a sister, and you never told us," Trish demanded. "You were just informed by Ally now weren't you?" I debated. "So why did she leave, no big family reunion?" She joked, "Emma isn't some one who likes social events." I shrugged, "But it's not like you greeted her in a good fashion either." Stated Ally, we were interrupted by the sound of piano playing upstairs, "Who's upstairs?" I wondered, "My dad doesn't play, and my mom isn't here." Reported Alley, we slowly headed upstairs toward the practice room from where the music was coming from. "Did you see anyone come up here?" I wondered. "No, no one comes up here besides me and dad." Informed Alley, I slowly opened the door and saw the back of the piano player, it was a white dress shirt, and her hair was golden blond. She continued playing as if she didn't hear them come in, soon after they came in the song came to a close and the girl turned around to view her audience. The face I saw was the lightly tanned skin, blue lonely eyes of my little sister, and Ally's book on the mantle opened up on one of the pages, "You were in my book!" Demanded Ally, "I didn't read much, just some lyrics, and found the melody of one of the songs." Shrugged Emma, "How did you even get in here," asked Dez, she merely pointed to the opened glass, wooden framed window. "You climbed in here?" I translated in awe, "At the academy they had a curfew, caught after curfew was a huge deal so some of the girls learned out to climb the building." Emma replied. "When did you learn to play?" I wondered, "After I left, my roommate taught me how." She informed. "I should go, mom and dad are probably wondering where I am." Thought Emma and left the room without anything else to say and Ally went straight to her book and flipped through her book, "She edited some of my songs and left a few comments."

"What?" I questioned. "Look, _why are all these songs so sad? Speed them up a little, or add some sunshine._"

I laughed a little bit, Ally rolled her eyes and continued, "_When the sun don't shine, everything gets harder, everything gets darker, when he leaves and says goodbye, my heart breaks a little, but I never get brittle. So I never give up, never lay down, always get up and show them how, be the person they don't know you are, be the one and only star. Let see you now, take off the mask and show them now, that you aren't the one they know,_"

I zoned out while she read off the lyrics and my phone vibrated in my pocket, I picked it up, "Hey… oh hey mom and dad! Right now, oh ok…"

"I have to go." I stated, "K, see you later." Waved Dez and I left the store and went home.

**Emma's P.O.V**

I went home with my parents and when we got back I saw my stuff in scattered the hallways so I brought it upstairs. "Emma, we have to go back and get Austin," Yelled my mother, "Ok, see you later." I yelled back. As I entered my room, the bed was plain; it didn't even have a cover on it, my blue lamp was in my closet and my dresser was in a thin layer of dust. I sighed and placed my stuff down, then sat on my bed, and then my phone rang, I looked at the call number, it was Jimmy, I instantly picked it up, "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey Emma, ready for the show," he wondered. "I just got back from the academy, so sure, but it'll have to be after dinner, and I'll bike to you just give me the directions." I said. "Great, don't forget-"  
>"I won't forget Jimmy, I've been doing this for what, 3 years or so now?" I shrugged. "See you later Emma." He said, and then I click the hang up button.<p>

It was about an hour when Austin and my parents came back, "Emma we're back." They reported. "Wait she's staying I thought she was just visiting." Whined Austin, "Did they not tell you I got expelled?" I wondered. "You got expelled, how?" He wondered with a slight grin on his face, "Things." I shrugged. "Oh honey I am going to start making dinner," reported mom. "K, I'll be around." I shrugged and went back upstairs to my room. I got a bed sheet and a pillow case, and then placed them on my bed. They were blue with a few white stripes, probably Austin's, but I didn't care, my closets were also in the closets and I draped them on the queen sized bed. The blankets were black and white, patterned by white lilies to break up the black backdrop. After I finished setting up the rest of my room I fell on my bed and dozed off, but what after which felt like minutes I faintly my mom yell, "Emma, it's time for dinner!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I loudly replied and dragged myself out of bed and fixed my hair. As I went downstairs I saw Austin and my parents sitting at the dining table as I sat down they all looked at me. "So how's life been for 5 years?" I wondered, "Good, Austin got a recording contract." They smiled, "Yeah I heard," I shrugged, "Congrats,"  
>"So how was the boarding school?" Wondered Austin, I shrugged, "Good I guess."<p>

"Meet any friends?" My mom asked, I shrugged again but didn't give an answer. "I saw Austin made a few friends."

"Yeah, Ally and Trish," he smiled, "How's Dez been doing, still into directing and stuff?" I presumed, "Yeah, he's even made all my music videos and a few of them have made it to number 1 for best music videos." He smiled. "Nice." I shrugged. I finished my dinner and then got up and placed my dishes inside the sink, and over heard Austin ask our parents, "Hey mom can I go to the Stacy Right concert tonight?"

"Sure, how much are the tickets?" They wondered, I piped up, "He doesn't have to pay."

They all looked at me, "What do you mean by that?"

"I know some one who works with her; she can get you in no doubts, just make sure to get there early." I shrugged. "Really, cool!" Smiled Austin, my mom asked, "Emma why don't you go with Austin?"

I stopped, "Um, no, I'm sure Dez, Ally, and Trish will go with him."

"Are you-"  
>"Yeah its fine." I assured, "I have to finish unpacking, and I'll talk to you guys later."<p>

"Ok honey, see you in the morning." Shrugged mom, as I walked upstairs to my bed room to change into Stacy Right for the concert I was about to go to.

As I changed I put on a pair of slim fit jeans, a light, intricately designed belt that hung on my side. I wore a dark blue t-shirt with a cool design on it. My shoes were purple converse with white laces and I wore and long curly brown haired wig. I hade to put it on well otherwise while I am dancing or moving around on stage it'll fall off and everything will be ruin. As I left I room I locked my door and hid the key, and place everything back in their proper place… my closet.

Of course my I couldn't walk out of my house like this so I sort of climbed out of my window and climbed down my house. My bike was in the garage, and thankfully my garage has a window I can get in through. I opened the garage window and went in to find my dusty blue flowered bike in the corner with a lock on it. I opened it and grabbed my old helmet and slowly opened the garage door to not disturb my parents and moved my old dirty bike out on to the drive way. Quietly and carefully I closed garage door and got on my bike and put of my helmet and began biking.

My badge dangled from my neck as I appeared at the concert. I hid my bike and locked it up. I walked into the center and went to Jimmy who also had appeared at the concert, "Hey Emma,"  
>"Sorry Jimmy, but please call me Stacy when I am dressed like this." I pleaded. He blinked, "O-ok Stacy, so is Austin coming to this event?"<p>

"Yes, I but I have to meet him at the entrance, so do you have his number?" I wondered. "Yeah here," He handed me his phone, "Why don't you have his number on your phone?" He asked. "Well… he never gave it to me." I shrugged. I went to contacts and saw quite a few famous people's names on here, but I scrolled down and pushed on Austin's name. I put it up to my ear and heard the ringing of the connection trying to connect, "Um hey Jimmy what's up?" Austin wondered. "Oh sorry Austin this isn't Jimmy, I'm Stacy Right, nice to meet you." I replied making my voice a little bit higher then my normal voice. I could hear him gasping and panicking a little bit. "S-so what's up Stacy?"

"Oh your sister, Emma right? She told me that you wanted to come but you won't be able to buy tickets in time." I lied. "Y-yeah, she didn't tell me that she knew you directly though." He gushed. I chuckled, "Yes, she does hold things back doesn't she, but I was hoping you were to come early because since you can't sit in the audience you can sit backstage with my people and watch it."

He was totally gaping by now, "Can I bring a few friends along?"

"Sure, but only 3 please," I plead, "Ok!" He smiled through the phone and then phone line went click.

I had gotten there a few hours early so it was about an hour before almost anybody showed up that Austin showed up, I had been waiting in the front for a few minutes so I came to greet him with a bright smile on my face, "Hey Austin, nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Stacy," he retorted. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh in the front only a few minutes, but I've been here for an hour preparing." I shrugged. "Are your friends with you?"

"Yeah, we picked them up on the way. Meet Ally, my song writer, Dez, my music video director and best friend, and my manager Trish." He informed, "Nice to meet you all, well come inside, I'll show you to the snack room." I informed and led them inside. "We have pancakes-"  
>"Ooh pancakes!" Smiled Austin, "As I was saying we saying we have all sorts of pancakes, hot dogs, pop corn, a chocolate waterfall, corn dogs, and some snack foods like chips and pickles." I reported. "Pickles," thought Ally, "Corndogs," chuckled Dez. "Austin don't force yourself to eat, Emma told me that you already dinner." I warned. "She told you that?" He questioned, "Dude, don't question my resources." I advised. He laughed, "I'll be around, yell if you need me." I left the room and left them by themselves, believing that they will be as mature as they possibly can… around candy, chocolate, and other assortments.<p>

When the concert finally rolled around I found Dez, Ally, and Trish bouncing off the walls in the snack room. I looked at Austin; he was in a daze just looking at both of them, "Looks like you're the nanny in the situation?" I wondered. He looked at me, "The concert happening,"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but, it looks like you have your own little concert going on here." I chuckled, Then Ally tried to talk to me but her mouth going faster then she could think, "Ally, Ally, calm down, and then talk to me after the concert ok?" I said. "Ok, ok!" She smiled hyperly, "She isn't normally is she?" I wondered looking at Austin, "No, I didn't even know she could get like this." He reported. "Well see you in a few minutes." I replied. "Ok, wait… what?" He wondered. I walked out on stage and yelled, "Ok how's everyone doing tonight?"

Girls and boys screamed, "Sorry I can't hear you…" I repeated. The screams were louder and longer, "Ok, ok, stop, so let's get this thing rolling, it's been a while since I've seen the beautiful faces of Miami, so let's blow the roof off this place!" I yelled. They screamed so loud I think that people in Georgia could hear them. "A.J hit it!" I ordered and the music started playing

_**It's been awhile since I've seen your face, **_

_**Never been so alive in old dusty place,**_

_**Every time I see that I can't be the girl you think**_

_**I just smiled, and wave but my heart really sinks**_

_**I never that we would end up this way**_

_**Just leaves on the ground that dust up and decay**_

_**So let me tell you something baby, that I am not so crazy,**_

_**Because no one in this house can save me now**_

_**No one in my life can show me how,**_

_**Everybody in this world has shoved and shows me off, and you broke my heart so what do I have now?  
>It's been a long, long time since I've seen they bright new smile<strong>_

_**And as much as it pains me to say hello**_

_**It's good to see you out and not alone**_

_**Even thought I am not who I seem, just see I not so crazy for you baby,**_

_**Because no one in this house can save me now**_

_**No one in my life can show me how**_

_**Everybody in this world has shoved and shone me off, and broke my heart so what do I have now?**_

_**What do I have now (x3)**_

_**Because I know someone's out there**_

_**Somebody knows**_

_**Somebody who shares my pain**_

_**And they feel the same**_

_**They can lead to the light**_

_**They make me feel alright**_

_**They won't question my wrong deeds**_

_**That they'll stay and we will see**_

_**That we will be**_

_**That you will see**_

_**That I'm not so crazy for you anymore baby.**_

The crowd loved it, whether they were clapping to make me feel good or because they had to, it felt good to appricated, "Ok, so if you know, we have the Austin Moon crew here tonight."

More people screamed, "Well, how would you feel if we brought them out and had some fun, because just being me isn't fun enough." I wondered. The screams were about to break the sound barrier, "Ok, then Trix, Danny, entertain the wonderful audience for a few moments please, while I find the Austin Moon crew." I asked. They nodded and smiled devilishly, and I went to find Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. I grabbed an extra mic and went into the snack room, "Yo, I need Austin and Dez for a second, Ally and Trish can stay if you want." I ordered. Austin jumped up and Dez turned my way, "Hm, what?" They both asked, "Follow me." I commanded and left the door and heard feet following me and I went on stage, and turned around and saw Austin and Dez looking at me confused, I looked at them, and laughed then pulled them on stage, "Ok, so I managed to drag these two out, kicking and screaming, on the stage," I joked, I heard muffled laughed, "Ok now what should we do, invite people on stage-… do a dance off... or should we see who can-"  
>"DANCE OFF, DANCE OFF, DANCE OFF, DANCE OFF!" Chanted the audience, "Ok, I hear Austin is a pretty good dancer, so Austin, 2 or 3?" I questioned. "Um, 3," He stated, "Great, you're first, break it down Austin." I smiled. The beat started and Austin started dancing, it was pretty impressive, I smiled as the beat faded away, "Ok, I'm going to say something that was impressive and if I loose I know that I lost to some one good."<p>

"You mean when you loose?" Joked Austin, "Don't doubt me Austin." I assured. Slowly the beat came back on, it seemed like it was getting faster, so I grabbed Dez and started doing the salsa, "What are you doing?" He wondered. "Just go with it!" I assured and spun him off then twirled over to Austin and took his hand, then the beat slowed down and I did ballroom dancing, "I thought we were doing solo dances," He thought. "Rules were meant to be broken." I shrugged and the beat faded away. I bowed, "Ok, so Dez you're the ref, ask the audience who won." I ordered. He smiled as he pointed at Austin and cheers broke out, and they were, very, very loud. Then he pointed at me, and the whole stadium yelled, screamed, and did anything to make some noise. I smiled, "Oh you guys are too kind, nice try Austin, maybe next time."

I gave went to give him just a friendly hug and the whole stadium roared, "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

I sighed and looked at him, "They won't stop until we do."

I kissed him lightly on the cheek and the whole crowd cheered and some sighed, "Hey you asked for it you never said where we had to kiss and who had to do the kissing!" I debated, "Ok, Austin, Dez, you may exit the stage if you want." I offered. Austin who was still is a daze slowly walked off stage and the concert continued and finally ended.

I said goodbye to the audience and left the stage, then went to the snack room to see Austin on the couch with Trish, Dez, and Ally. "I see you guys are still here." I pointed out. "Yeah, well I have to get home." Said Austin, "Yeah and I have to get home before 12:00 other wise my dad will kill me." Seconded Ally, "Yeah me too," repeated Trish, "That was an awesome concert Stacy, but I have to go too." Replied Dez, "I can arrange limos for you, I don't use mine so you can use them," I offered. "S-sure thanks." Austin said. "Wait if you don't use the limos how do you get home?"

"It's a long story, but I'm fine, I know my way home." I assured. "But from what I heard it's raining outside are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure." I cut off, "Call Jimmy if you need me, just not during certain hours and he'll tell you whether or not I can reply."

"O-ok," said Trish, "When the limos arrive give them these tickets, and then tell them one at a time where you need to go." I instructed. "Thanks," smiled Ally, "Hey what are friends for?" I shrugged, "Well I'll see you."

The night was humid but the rain was cold as it pounded on to my skin. I became closer and closer to my house as I hid my bike I climbed up the slippery wooden house and up into my room. As I changed I put my badge back in my jewelry box that I kept in my closet, my wet cloths were put in a bag and stuffed in there also. My shoes which were just as equally soaked I pushed off and put them in the closet. I changed into some dry, warm pjs and took off my wig and put it in a towel then hid it in my closet. I went downstairs and my dad looked at me, "Missed the Mets game,"

"I know," I shrugged, "Is Austin home yet?" I wondered. "No, I'm not sure if the concert is over yet." He replied. He was sitting in his recliner, and still wore his dress cloths from work. Then was a loud knocking on the door, I went to open it, and saw a wet Austin, "Hey Austin," I greeted, and then let him in. "How was the concert?" I lied, knowing exactly what happened. "Good, we were in the snack room for most of it, Dez and I went up on stage a few times and I even managed to get Ally up there for a few seconds. Trish also went up there but her songs were amazing, I wish that her song writers and Ally could do a few songs together." He listed. "Sounds nice, well I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning; I'm tired." I replied and went upstairs and to bed.

I woke up today with a feint headache, but I just ignored it and went to the kitchen, nobody was up so I took an aspirin. I ate come bland, boring cereal. It was Saturday morning and no one was up… well I guess we all did stay up till midnight or later so I guess I won't wake up them up. As I wrote a letter to my family saying that I was going to the mall I picked up my phone and my purse, I was already changed in a dark purple t-shirt and khakis with blue Nike tennis shoes. My bike was in the back and my helmet was with it so I went to go get it. The seat was dried since last night so then headed for the mall.

As I arrived at the mall I placed my bike in one of the bike racks and locked it up and went inside. The mall wasn't very busy at this time in the morning, even though it was already 10:45; I remembered where Sonic Boom went to it. I saw Ally in the front desk awake and ready to start the day. "Hey Ally." I waved. "Hey Emma, what's up." She wondered. "Nothing much, just wondering around." I shrugged. "My dad is going to a bagpipe convention so I have to look over the store while he's gone." She informed. "Cool, I'm here if you need any help." I offered. "That's alright, I think I can-"

"Hey Ally check this out!" Pointed Dez and smash together some instruments. That did not help my headache at all, it made so much worse. I covered my ears, "Dez please not now, I have a headache." I pleaded. "Oh, sorry…" He apologized and set down the instruments. "Thanks." I said. "Are you alright, you do look a little bit pale." Pointed out Ally, "I'm fine, just a little headache that's all, I took an aspirin this morning, it just hasn't taken affect yet." I assured. She put her hand to my forehead and I flinched a little bit, then she put her hand next forehead, "You're hotter then usual, you should go back home get some rest." She reported. "I don't want to go home though, can't I just sleep here?" I wondered. "Why don't you want to go home, you have bed and your family there?" She asked. "It's something that I'd just rather not talk about." I shrugged. She sighed, "There's the practice room upstairs, but I'm not sure if that'll do."

"That's fine, thanks Ally, and please try your hardest not to tell Austin I'm here." I begged, she sighed, "I'll try but I can make no promises."

"Thanks." I smiled and went up stairs and fell asleep on some plush bean bag chairs of the practice room.

**Austin's P.O.V**

My parents dropped me off at the mall and I headed into Sonic Boom, "Hey Ally!" I smiled. "Hey Austin," she waved, "Ready to write a song today?" I wondered. Her smiled faded and she went back to work, "Ally, what's wrong?" I wondered. "It's nothing Austin-"  
>"You're sister came by and is sleeping in the practice room." Yelled Dez, Ally shushed him, "And she is probably still asleep."<p>

"Oh right." Dez shrugged off, I wondered, "Why is Emma here?"

"She came here an hour ago and said she had a headache, I think she may have a fever so I let her use the practice room because she refused to go home." Ally informed. I stood there in a daze, "What?" I asked again dumbfounded. "Your sister has a fever and she's asleep in the practice room." She repeated. "Why didn't she just go home?" I asked. "Because she refused to go, I asked her but she just didn't want to go home for reasons she wouldn't tell me." She replied. I started to go up stairs, "Austin, don't go wake her up," Ally begged, "She can go sleep at home." I pointed out. "I know but Austin…" She began and I slowly opened the door to see a few bean bag chairs pushed together with a passed out human girl in the middle of them. I went over to the chairs and looked her, she was on her side and her hair was all in her face, she was sweating a little, and her face cringed in pain, I felt a tug in my heart, she really was in pain. I pushed some of the hair out of her face, then her eyes opened and bright, pained eyes barely looked at me then closed them again. She mumbled words but they weren't in any order. "Sorry did I wake you up." I apologized. She barely shook her head. I felt guilty so I stood up and took off my jacket and placed it on her. Then left the room, "You didn't wake her up did you Austin?" Ally wondered. I shook my head and closed the door, "Hey Austin look what I found!" Yelled Dez, me and Ally went, "Shhh!"

"Sorry…" he whispered, "So Austin what are you going to do?" Ally wondered. "I guess I'll just tell my parents she's going to be here for a while." I shrugged and went for my phone, but it wasn't my phone, and it rang before I could touch it. I picked it up, "Um, hello?"

"Oh hey Austin I was wondering if Emma was around." A girly voice asked. "Um, she's-"

"I'm right here." A horse voice stated and took the phone from me. Emma stood before me and then went to go lay down on one of the benches. "Yeah I have a fever; yeah, yeah I know you don't have to say I told you so. Just get to the point… no I won't be able to make it tonight, yeah I know, I have it just in case, I always have it. Don't patronize me that's why I have parents. No you don't, don't you dare. Please, look I'm hot, I have a pounding headache, and I am sick can't you cut me some slack for a day or so. Yeah you can put him on. Hey… I've been better, I don't really know, I'll try to come tomorrow, but if I don't feel any better tomorrow I can't, I can't risk it. Just say it's been rescheduled till further notice, ok bye; see you later." She hung up and just laid there with her arm over her eyes, breathing in and out. "Who was that?" I asked. "Oh a friend," she shrugged. "What was she asking about?" I questioned. "When I told her I was sick she asked if I had my inhaler." She answered. "Since when did you ever have asthma?" I wondered. "Forever, I just never got the nerve to tell you and since I never had asthma attacks around you, you never really got the hint." She replied. "What?" I wondered again. "One of the reasons I don't really go into you room much and why I keep my room decent." She continued, "Anyways I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when the mall closes," she stated and went back to her cushion of bean bag chairs

It was getting closer to when the mall was closing and my mom called me, "Yeah mom, yeah we're here, um… not really, she can't come to the phone. Ok, see you soon." I stated. "My parents are coming to pick us up."

"Ok, are you going to wake her up?" Ally wondered. "I'm already awake." Informed a voice on the stairs, "Hey Emma," I waved. She gave me a feint smile and came downstairs. "You didn't touch my book-"

"Does it look like I had the energy to do that?" She cut off annoyed. Ally's eyes widened, "But the part that I did read before… so you like that guy-"  
>"You read out that?!" She repeated. "I was bored at the time, and all the songs reminded me of… anyway I just saying, don't get your hopes up, sometime the truth hurts more then the lie." Emma shook her head. "How much did you read?" I wondered out of curiosity, she did say ALL of the songs. "All of it, I sped read it." Emma shrugged. Ally went beat red, "You read the-"<br>"Yup." Answered Emma boredly, "And the-"

"Yes." She shrugged. "Remember Ally I lived in an academy for 5 years, I lived with several people over the course of those years, the girls there were mostly stuck up rich girls who got sent there by their parents. They thought what ever was in their room was theirs so most secrets were revealed in a matter of days. I think they even had room checks every week, you were lucky to get away with a stash of candy from the kitchens."

I smirked, "How did you find a way around it."

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you." She replied, "Let's go."

When we got home Emma went to bed, my mom asked if she was going to have dinner, but she shook her head and went to bed, she asked me, "What's up with her?"

I shrugged, "Fever,"

Her eyes went wide, "What and she didn't tell us?!"

"She needs to take medicine and needs to drink something!"

"I gave her some water and she said she had some aspirin in the morning." I informed. My mom sighed, "She never asks, she never says anything, why can't I ever get her to open up?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What's for dinner?"

"Pancakes, your favorite," she smiled. "Pancakes!" I repeated happily.

**Emma's P.O.V**

For the most of the weekend I was asleep and the only thing I got up for was to go to the bathroom, food, to take a shower, and my dad needed to sign me up for the high school, so I had to choose the classes I wanted. I have all the required classes, RELA (Reading Language Arts), Math, Social Studies, Science, and then my electives, Music 101, Athletics (Year Round P.E), and Teen Leader Ship (Speech Credit, required to take it). I had a Pre-Ap, (AC, AP) RELA class and Social Studies. I knew my brothers schedule, but he wasn't in my grade he was in his sophomore year of high school along with his friends Ally, Trish, and Dez.

Today is Monday and it is the first day of my High School at Marino High School. It is also probably going to the day when hell comes knocking on my door for my soul back, because once I enter that school, I put on my mask, a personality so that no one knows, so that everyone thinks I'm fine. I put on the mask, The Mask I know everyone wears.

**A/N: Did you like it? I liked writing it, sorry if it is a bit choppy. So review if you want, don't point out the obvious, I made up the song, and I am not Ally when it comes to song writing. So yeah, see you later- Cupcakekiller12. **


	2. Too Close For Comfort

**A/N: Hey I'm back! So sorry it took so long, but it is here now... hey better late then never right? (yeah but the early bird gets the worm) oh anyway remember I will never own Austin & Ally but I will always own my OCs, so I hope you like it-Cupcakekiller12**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, my hand searched for the snooze button to stop the incessant noise, when I heard a loud knock at the door. "Emma it's time to get up!" My brother informed. "…Come on even I am already up!"

"Ugh, fine!" I groaned and sat up then threw off the covers. I looked at clock; it was 7:15am. When did I ask for a morning wake up call? I thought. As I got changed I put on a plain blue shirt and dark jeans. My shoes were blue converse that I got from my closet.

As I opened the door I saw Austin jump out from the side of the wall, "Boo!" He yelled. I flinched but I didn't jump back or anything. He whined, "Oh you're no fun."

"Love you too." I muttered and went pasted him, "It's too early in the morning for that."

"Oh it's never too early to scare someone." He chuckled. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. "Not much of a morning person I see." Austin pointed out. "You should know," I retorted. "When did you get a watch?" He wondered changing the subject. I looked at my left hand, a black electric watch was there, "It was a gift from someone I know; I got it a while back." I informed, pulling out the cereal. "You have a boyfriend?" He assumed. "No, I was at an all girls academy, no boys besides the headmaster." I laughed. The watch was a gift from Kira, Jimmy Star's daughter, she gave it to me when I first broke out, and I liked it, but I haven't worn it much. "It was from a friend. I haven't worn it in a while."

"Looks cool, but I know my manager, Jimmy, he wears a watch like that sometimes, he said that it cost like $800.00. What ever friend gave you that must be one heck of a friend." He informed. "Well it was to mark a special day." I reported. "What day was that?" He wondered. "You'll figure it out someday." I shrugged and ate my cereal.

The clock turned to 7:40, it was time to go to school, I got my stuff and went out to walk to school, "Hey, mom is driving us." Austin informed. I shrugged and went into the car. "So what electives did you get?" He wondered. "Music 101, Athletics, and Teen Leadership," I replied. "You got put in Music 101?" He questioned. "The other classes were full." I lied. Mom chuckled, "Yeah right."

"It's just a class, oh and Austin anything I should know before I enter the school?" I wondered. "We have an assembly on Friday; they want me to perform." He informed. "You mean a pep rally?" I corrected, "Yeah," He replied. I didn't like pep rallies, at the Academy we had a swim, basketball, soccer, volleyball, and track team. Then there was the cheer squad, oh god… don't get me wrong those girls weren't your T.V show air heads, they did get good grades and couldn't be easily fooled, but it doesn't mean they weren't mean to me. We had like a pep rally when each time a sports season ended. Needless to say things would go 'wrong' and I just so 'happened' to be there. Most of the times I was dragged half way across campus to a spot where their despicable plan began to unfold.

My flashback to the Academy ended as the car stopped, "Here we are, Austin can you take her to the office to get her schedule?" Mom asked, but it wasn't really a question. "Its fine mom, he had classes to go to, people to talk to, and lockers to visit, I'll be fine." I assured, Austin opened his mouth to say something but I shot him a look saying _I got you out of it, close your mouth now!_

As I went into the school Austin and I went our separate ways, then I saw a poster on the wall, **_AUSTIN_****_ MOON: think what you have the moves to be a back up dancer for Austin Moon? Come to room 603 on Monday before school and show you've got what it takes!_**

I chuckled, well I guess I could try, but I can't go as I am now, I'll have to make sure Austin doesn't recognize me.

As soon as I got my schedule I found a girl who was wearing a hoodie, I tapped her on the shoulder, and "Hey may I borrow your hoodie, I swear I'll give it back." I pleaded. "Please, just stay at your locker and I'll give it back to you."

"U-um ok, it's 334." She informed as she handed it to me, "Thanks." I said and took it gently from her hands.

The hoodie was white with black strips, as I put it on I walked to the room where the auditions were held. My hood was over my head and sat down, there was already a guy going. As he finish Ally said, "Ok that's it Austin-"  
>"No, sorry I am late, took me a bit to get here." I stated trying to lower my voice. "Yeah ok, what's your name?" She asked. Name… name. "Um, uh, Chris Revel," I lied as went on the small stage. My phone was in my pocket and I pulled it out then went to music and turned on a short song and tossed the phone at Austin, he caught it and the music started,<p>

**I got the rock and roll, yeah, yeah,**

**I'll make you loose control, yeah, yeah, cause I got what I got don't you know? I got that rock and roll. **

My body moved to the beat and it felt like I was on stage again. Then as soon as the song started it had ended, I was almost sad when it did, but then something snapped me out of my daze. "Thanks Chris, well tell you whether you made it or not." Informed Austin as he gave me back my phone, then gave me a good look, "You look familiar, have I ever seen you before?"

"NO… I mean no, I've never seen you before in person, and anyway I have to get to class… bye." I replied and made my way to the door. I left and sighed, he almost figured it out.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Ok so have we all agreed on Chris?" Ally wondered. "Yeah, he's an amazing dancer, so I'll tell him that he made it." I reported as I got up. "See you guys later."

As I left I walked by a bunch of lockers and saw Chris with his hoodie on and talking with a girl. Is that his girlfriend? "Hey Chris," I called, they both looked at me, Chris looked at me and put his arm around the girl next to him and started to walk away, "Hey Chris wait, I just wanted to tell you something!" I informed. He stopped and turned around to acknowledge me, "You got the part as my background dancer." I reported. "Thanks Austin, that's great." He replied and continued till he was around the corner. That was strange, "Hey Austin did you find Chris yet?" Wondered Dez, who happen to be right behind me, "Huh, oh hey Dez. Yeah it looks like he was with his girlfriend though." I shrugged. "Oh, ok I'll tell him that he got the part!" He smiled, "Wait Dez…" I called but he was already running to find him. "I already told him." I finished.

**Emma's P.O.V**

We were already around the corner, "What was that about?" She wondered. "Sibling issues," I summarized. "Siblings, wait you and Austin are siblings?" She figured out. "Yeah," I answered simply. "No way,… but now that you say it you do look alike, your hair is the same color, you have the same skin tone, to say if you would cut your hair and put on brown contacts you could easily be mistaken for Austin." She informed. "Don't give me any ideas." I muttered. "My name is Cassidy, you?" She informed. "Emma Gale Moon." I reported. "Isn't Gale a boy name, and isn't it a character in a book." She pointed out. "Yes, yes it is, but you should know Austin's middle name." I laughed. "What is it, it can't be that bad?" Cassidy thought. "Oh it's bad, and my lips are sealed." I replied. Then out of no where Dez called, "Hey, Chris, I need to tell you something." He informed. Reluctantly I turned around, "Yes, Dez?" I wondered in my normal voice. His face fell into confusion. "Emma?" He wondered. "Yeah it's me Dez." I sighed and took off the jacket and handed it to Cassidy. "What is it?"

"You got the part." He repeated. "Yeah I know, Austin told me." I informed. "Oh he knows you-"

"No Dez and I'd prefer you not to tell him please." I stated. "But-"

"Please Dez," I pleaded. "How about I make you a deal, I can get you to be the director for Stacy Right's next music video, if you keep quiet about this." I offered. "Deal," he smiled. "So what are you going to do about being 'Chris Revel' during practice?"

"I'll deal with that later." I waved off. "See you later Dez." I smiled and then went to class.

As I walked into the class room I knew I was late, "Oh hello, are you the new student that I was informed of?" Wondered the teacher, I nodded, "Yeah."  
>She looked at her roll sheet, "Emma Moon?"<p>

"Yeah that's me." I informed. I saw some of the girls swoon, "You're Austin Moons' sister?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Do you go to his concerts?" Another wondered, "I've snuck into his concerts before, but never went into one of them, I was at an academy of all girls, I was lucky if they didn't shut up for a minute about my brother." I shrugged. "Can you get tickets?" One shouted out. I shook my head, "My brother and I aren't as close as you think we are."

"Well Emma you can sit down by… Trey Backer right there," She pointed. "Thanks Mrs. Drew." I stated and sat down. After a few minutes a loud jingle came on, "Ok alright, whose phone is it?" Mrs. Drew wondered. I looked around and saw that no one was fessing up, "We won't leave this classroom until the culprit is found."

I the desks and saw that Trey was fiddling with his phone, I chuckled and reached for my phone and went into the ring tone and turned one on, "Who didn't turn off their phone?" Continued the teacher, I raised my hand, "Well you know my people never sleep."

A bunch of people snickered, the teacher held out her hand as I took out my phone, "Sorry, forgot to turn it off before I got in here," I apologized. The teacher sighed then pulled her hand away, "Well since you are new I guess I'll let you off the hook just this once, but don't let it happen again."

"Yeah Ma'am," I nodded and put shut down my phone, then gave a look to Trey, he smiled weakly back at me then turned back to the teacher as she continued while others glared and looked at me shocked.

The rest of the day wasn't too bad I guess, we had lunch at 3rd period but nothing special, I ate with the other outcasts who were never included in anything. Then I had Athletics, oh Athletics…

Today wasn't any normal day, it as Dodge ball, the game where jocks mercilessly throw rubber balls at you and where the teams are extremely unfair, I mean seriously, I was put on a team with a bunch of girly girls who only stand in the far corner and talk about pointless things. Then we have the people who stand around and do absolutely nothing while they are waiting to get out, like I think I only had 4 people who actually threw balls to try getting people out. Then by the end there were only 2 people in the far corner talking, 1 guy who was attempting, but failing to throw the dodge balls, and 1 girl who is… well was standing around. One of the jocks on the other team shouted, "You're so going to loose dork squad!"

"Dork squad," I echoed. Why is he calling us dork squad? Yeah I'll admit there are some… very smart and pimpled/ acne faces and maybe some air heads, but I wouldn't call them dorks, just over/ under informed, ugly ducklings that haven't become swans yet.

I saw a rubber ball heading towards my face and held my hands out in front of my face bracing for impact, but it never came.

I looked up and saw that Trey had caught the ball, "Trey," I wondered. He smiled, "I guess we are even now."

He threw the ball and hit one of the boys, "Are you sure you want to do that?" The boy asked. "Why not," Trey grinned. "Oh you're going to pay for that buddy boy." He stated. While listening to them throwing comebacks at each other I picked up a ball that rolled over to my feet and picked to up, the threw it at the big jock with like 4 dodge balls in his hand. It bumped on his chest and then the whole class went quiet and looked at me. I went to get another ball and threw it again and repeated this action several times. The whole gym cheered even, as I teamed with Trey and we won the game.

The rest of the week seemed like it was on endless repeat and I received a lot of glares from the girls and some of the boys while hanging around Trey I mean we are just friends, what do they see?

It is now late Thursday and I came home to see a worried mom and dad. "What's wrong dad?" I asked. "Austin has a fever, he went home early, and we won't send him to school tomorrow." He sighed. "Tomorrow, but tomorrow is the pep rally, he is singing there!" I pointed out. "Yes we know, but we can't let him risk it." They informed. I sighed and then started going upstairs, "Where do you think your going?" Asked dad, "To go check on him," I informed and continued until I was at Austin's door, I knocked lightly but there was no answer. I walked in and saw Austin, asleep, man he really is sick, I stood near his bed side and sighed, "I thought you were suppose to be the strong one, not me, now I have to do what you can't, and unfortunately I have to do maybe the most stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm sorry Austin."

I knew he probably didn't hear me so I found a stray piece of paper and wrote what I was doing and put it in his hand, now it was my turn save the day.

I left the house and told my mom and dad that I was going to a friend's house to help them study, but they knew I was lying, but they didn't question my actions.

I took $40 dollars form my wallet and went to a barber shop and asked for an Austin Moon hair cut, they looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you sure, you want to do this?" The hair stylist questioned. "Yes, just get it done and over with before I don't," I affirmed. "Ok…" she started as I heard the scissors cutting away, it felt like forever while she was cutting, Snip, Snip, Snip, maybe I could turn back and get a bob… no, I've gone this far. The chair spun around and I opened my eyes and saw the new me, now all I needed was brown contacts.

I paid for my hair cut and a few dollars tip then went to a makeup store and bought brown contacts.

"Oh my god that looks like Austin Moon," a girl commented, I was far enough away that they couldn't see who I really was, I waved and got the contacts and went to go check out, they followed me, "Why are you buying brown contacts?" They wondered, I coughed and tried to mimic Austin's voice, "Um, for my sister."

I averted my eyes, "Your sister wears contacts?" One of them questioned. I shrugged, "Sometimes, but not everyday."  
>I soon left and quietly went back home with my hood over my head, I closed the door silently and was greeted, "Hey honey, whatca get?" Asked Mom, "Oh nothing much," I lied. "What's for dinner?"<p>

"F.F.Y" She replied, as fend for yourself, that's what it, stood for. "Why do you have your hood on, you're inside?" She pointed out. "No reason," I replied and took 2 muffins and went up to my room.

I went to my room and placed my muffins on my dresser, then quietly went to Austin's room, I slowly opened, he was still asleep, thank god. I went to his dresser and got a shirt, paints and some outgrown shoes he didn't destroy.

I left the room and then her Austin mutter, "Hm, Emma?"

I waved off, "Don't worry about it Austin, got back to sleep."

He shifted and then went back to a deep sleep.

I woke up and it was almost daybreak, good I still have time.

As I changed I put on my hoodie and went to the bathroom to put on my contacts and then there was a knock on the door, "Emma come on hurry up," Austin ordered. My heart stopped, he couldn't see me like this, he would freak! "Uh, uh one second Austin," I replied and finished putting in my other contact.

I put my hood on and opened the doors, then averted my eyes, "Thank you," he said with his soft smile, "Why are you wearing a hood we're inside!" He pointed out, just like mom he was. "No reason," I repeated and went down stairs and ate a semi breakfast, "Mom did you tell the school I can perform today?" Yelled Austin, "No honey, I'll tell them-"

Cutting her off I stated, "No, I'll tell him." I assured. Mom glanced at me and sighed, then put down her phone. "Alright, tell them that he's sorry- wait Emma why are you wearing your hood again?"

I froze, "Um, cold?"

"Its 84 degrees outside…" she informed, "And are those-"  
>"Their mine, I guess you put them inside the wrong stack." I assured. She looked at me strangely and gave me a look like <em>we're talking about this in the car! <em>

I picked up my stuff and went to the front seat, reluctantly. As my mom got in the car she looked at me, "Take off the hood now, young lady!"

I averted my eyes and looked away, "Promise you won't yell at me."

"No grantees," she replied, I sighed and I slowly took off my hood. Mom gasped and silently screamed, "EMMA GALE MOON YOU CUT YOUR HAIR OFF AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL US ABOUT IT!"  
>Keeping calm shrugged, "If I'd told you would have stopped me."<p>

"Yes, but you are look like a boy! How could you dare get a hair cut just like your brother," mom accused, I shrunk back into my seat, my voice getting quieter and quieter, "I just wanted to help Austin."

"HE IS FINE, WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HIS PLACE?" She continued on her tirade. "I just wanted to-"

"Just wait till I have to explain this to your father young lady!" She informed, I cringed, my dad wasn't on the best terms with me any way, I got expelled from school, who wouldn't be mad but if he heard about this, I'd get grounded for months… no my whole life! "I'm sorry mom, but I just wanted to help, I guess I know now, where I am never wanted." I apologized, I flipped my hoodie on and opened the door, "Wait Emma, I didn't-"

"Goodbye mother," I hissed and slammed the door, she didn't know, no one knew the pain and everything that hurt inside, but how could they, they never knew because I could never tell them.

I went to the gym because some dude told me that I had to practice with the team.

"Hey Ally, Dez," I waved mimicking Austin's voice. "Hey Austin, are you ready to practice?" Dez wonders, I smiled, "Yeah,"  
>We got the back up dancers and started going over routines, "Hey where is the new back up dancer, he wasn't at practice." Wondered Ally, "He said told me that he couldn't do it so he got a friend to replace him." I replied and magically just as a said that, Charlie came in the door, "I was called,"<p>

"Hey Charlie," I waved, "You practice the moves I showed you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Then lets get started," I smiled.

We practiced and then took a break for lunch; finally it was the end of the day and students piled into the gym.

My heart was racing, but I made my decision and may it be a very, very, bad one, I guess no one got hurt?

As everyone got settled the principle came to the mic, "Settle down, settle down, alright, today we have a special treat for you, today we have Austin Moon."

The whole theater cheered as the music came on and I ran out on stage and started lip syncing because face it, I can talk like Austin, I can look like Austin, I can dance like Austin, but there is no way in hell I can sing like Austin, I sing like a girl, not a boy.

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**I know it's on me when I can stop myself from watchin you mo-o-ove**

**Its automatic gotta have it cause you got that boom da boom, boom **

**When the lights come up it's hard to hold back, so come on, let it blow**

**Can you feel it, comin down, down, down?**

**Move it faster, stronger harder, move it faster stronger harder,**

**Turn it up, up, up!**

**Can you feel it?**

**Turn it up, up, up! **

**Can you feel it turn it up, up, up!  
><strong>The first verse was over but I was already zoned out and only could tell that my lips were moving to the lyrics and my body was moving to the beat. My movements were synced with the other dancers. The adrenaline rush kept me going till the end, in all we preformed 3 songs, but to be honest I don't really remember most of what I sang.

I smiled waved and then left, while the other students 'enjoyed' the rest of the pep rally.

I was walking down the hall when I heard a despicable laugh behind me, "Hello Moon," he said. I turned around, it was one of the jocks that I versed at dodge ball a few days ago, but I didn't know his name. "Think you can get away that easily?" He wondered. "What do you want?" I wondered still mimicking Austin's voice. "Remember your little sister, she humiliated me at my game!" He stated. "And that's my problem?" I retorted. "I heard she had a trouble past so I figured don't beat the beaten." He informed. "Well before you beat me up, can I at least have your name?" I asked, but I never knew anyone ever cared, or anyone knew about my past, but he doesn't know I am just role playing as Austin, "Jack Rider, and if you are smart, you won't tell anyone this happened." Rider reported. "How do you know now one is watching or listening to us?" I stalled, "Oh everyone is at the assembly, and the only people here are my friends." Jack smiled; I turned around and saw the other jocks were crowding behind me with dodge balls.

As I looked behind me I saw Jack also with a dodge ball and a sly grin on his face and worry hit me, they were going to hit me right after I preformed? Are the crazy? Soon they started pounding me the rubber dodge balls, they stung, and one of the hit me square in the back, and it wasn't just like a light tap it was like head on, full force. Then as I turned around one hit me in the chest and that's when my attack was triggered.

I put my hands against the lockers trying to calm my breathing but nothing was working, "Looks like the pop star has a message to deliver." Smiled Rider, and as they left breathing became even harder. "Yeah I'll go check on him, hey Austin what's going on." Wondered Ally, I looked at her and managed to choke out, "N-not… Austin…"

I couldn't stand up anymore so I went to the floor, "Not Austin then who are you?" She wondered, "E-m… Em…" I went into a coughing fit and finally spit out, "Emma,"

"Emma…" her eyes went wide and she raced toward me then knelt down, "What's wrong, what happened?"

My hands were shaking and I signaled for an inhaler, "Inhaler… inhaler, where is it?" She figured. I pounded on the locker, "Your locker, oh how ironic, what's the combination?" Ally wondered, I held up my fingers, "23, 12, 18," She translated and opened the locker and searched for the box, "Here we are," Ally smiled and then fumbled opened the box then knelt down, and timed when I breathed in and pressed the box. My breathing became easier but it was still tight and then pressed it again, finally I could breathe again. "T-thanks,"

"No problem, come on lets get you home." She informed, without even thinking I nodded ad then she grasped her phone then she called her dad, "Hey dad can you pick me and a friend up?" Alley wondered, "Thanks, uh its Austin's sister."

After a few minutes before school let out Mr. Dawson rolled up, and questioned, "Ally, where's Austin's sister, all I see here is Austin?"

"It's a long story; can we talk about it later?" Ally pleaded, he shook his head and stated, "Get in,"

I slowly got in the backseat, then looked out the window and dazed out, "Quite departed now isn't he?" Figured Mr. Dawson, "Dad, she isn't Austin, it's his little sister," Ally insisted. "But she looks like him down to the very skin tone, the eyes, the hair…" Continued her dad, I tuned them out after that and just stared at the rode and other cars passing by, then I heard Ally say, "Emma, Emma, come on we're at your house."

I looked over and opened the door then got out. Ally started to open her door but I closed it, "I can get there on my own."

She nodded and then put her hand away from the door handle, so I headed up my drive way and over to the door and knocked 3 times.

**Austin****'s P.O.V**

I heard a knock on the door, I guess it was Ally, but she usually doesn't get here till later.

I left the couch and went to the door and opened it, there is what I couldn't believe, another blond haired, brown eyed, pop star, who's name was Austin Moon.

**A/N: Hey so did you like it, I know it was shorter then the first one, but it took me longer to write this one thought. Hey I got a life to deal with too you know, and writers block can affect any writer. So I hope you like it and I hope you want more so yeah, review, or rate if you want- Cupcakekiller12**


	3. Just A Little Confused

**A/N: Ello, A very, very, very, long time no see, sorry for the late entry. I've had a life to attend to, school to go to, swim team. But now it is SUMMER and I can write more now! Oh and I don't own Austin and Ally, I only own my OC(s). Yeah so hope you enjoy!-cupcakekiller12**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I stood there stunned, who was this, was Trish, Dez, and Ally trying to play a prank on me? I smiled, "Nice try, but you can go tell Dez this prank didn't work this time."

"Prank," wondered the other me, but his voice was a little high. "Yeah, the ones who got you to dress up like me and to be honest they did a really good job too." I continued. "Come on Austin just let me in," he begged, "I don't even know you!" I replied. "So true…" he muttered, "But this isn't a prank… well it is more of a prank you made for yourself." The boy scratched his head. "What do you mean by that?" I wondered. "Didn't you get my letter? I gave it to you yesterday!" The boy reported. Letter, I remember a piece of paper in my hand when I woke up, but I was too drowsy and put it on my dresser, I didn't even think about reading it.

"Just get mom Austin," he ordered, why is he calling my mom, mom? "Mom, there's a boy out here wanting you." I yelled,

"Coming Austin," she replied and she appeared next to me, "Y-es..;" her tone changed and she sighed, "Come in,"

"Thanks," replied the boy and brushed passed me. "What, who is that, when did this happen?" I questioned. "Yesterday, after you fell asleep." The boy replied as he messed with his hair, "God Austin how do you deal with this hair?"

"Go take off your contacts sweetie, and then we have to talk to your father." Mom said sweetly. The boy nodded and went to the bathroom, but I was still confused, "Who's that,"

"Some one who I wish it wasn't," Mom sighed.

A few seconds later the boy came back but with bright, icy, blue eyes, and finally I recognized him… well- her. It was Emma… what how-no-she wouldn't do this! "Emma, why… why did you do this?"

She averted her eyes, "I didn't do it for me Austin,"

"Then why did you?! You- you are dressed exactly like me?" I questioned.

"I know it looks bad but-"

"But, but what, what are you really that desperate for attention?"

She sighed, "Look Austin, I already have had a bad day, and dad is already going lecture me, so get in line."

"What were you trying to do?" I asked. "Nothing," she assured. "That's not what it looks like!" I accused. Then that's when dad walked in.

**Emma's P.O.V**

The more I was yelled at the more I just shrunk back, my voice getting smaller and smaller, and even though I wasn't really listening I heard the tone and kept retreating. "Yeah… I know dad…" I murmured quietly. "Yes dad I won't ever do it again…"

"Now go to your room and don't come out again till I say so!" He ordered, I hung my head and went up to my room, thankfully I didn't cry in front of them, I managed to keep a straight face, but it immediately fell away as I closed the door leading to my room.

That's when the tears ran, I curled up on my bed and held a stuff animal. I felt so stupid, defenseless, vulnerable, and hurt. Nobody understood the things I did; all they've ever done is judge me. I guess that's what I get when I try to help people.

Riiing, Riiing, Riiing, when my phone, I lazily reached my hand for my desk, "Hello," I sniffled. "Hey Emma, are you ready for practice?" Wondered Jimmy, "I can't go, sorry," I apologized. "Why," he wondered. "I had an attack today and anyway I'm probably grounded for the rest of my life." I informed. "Why what did you do?" He questioned. "Tell Kira to meet me at Sonic Boom at…" I glanced at my watch, "6:30,"

"I thought you said you were grounded." He retorted. "Yeah, but who said I was going to follow my parents rules?" I smirked. He laughed, "Ok, I'll drop her off, bye Emma."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and sat up, then locked my door.

I opened my window and looked down, well I guess if my parents find out, my punishment gets doubled and if the don't I'm still in deep do, do, doesn't matter anyway, I have nothing to lose.

I get to Sonic Boom and I see Ally in the Cashier desk talking to a costumer. "Hey Ally," I wave. She waves and then checks out the costumer and he leaves. "Shouldn't you be resting or something?" She pointed out. I sighed, "I'd rather be here then at my hell of a home."  
>Her eyes widened, "Why what happened?"<p>

"Austin saw me and freaked out, then yelled at me, and then my dad came home and started going a tirade, grounded me." I informed. "Then why are you here?" She pointed out. "I'm here to meet a friend." I reported. "Oh really who," she wondered. "Oh no one really, just someone I met a few years back." I lied. "Bye dad," said Kira as she walked in, I turned around and smiled, "Hello Kira."

She squinted at me, "Is that you Emma?"

I nodded, "In the flesh,"

She ran out and hugged me, I hugged back, "Nice to see you again Kira."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, you're friends Kira Star?" Pointed out Ally, "Yeah, we met about 3 and half years ago I think." I informed. "Hey Ally," waved Kira. "So this is the think that you did to get yourself grounded?"

I sighed, "Yup, and got yelled at a lot in the process."

"Your mom and dad again," she figured. "Yes and Austin got in on it too, but you know, not much I can do about it." I shrugged.

"Austin yelled at you?" She stated again shocked, "And you didn't cry, wow you're one tough nut to crack."

"I didn't cry, well not in front of them at least," I clued in. Her face dropped and she embraced me, "Oh Emma I'm so sorry, you must be heart broken… do you want to stay at my place?"

I shook my head, "As much as I would love to Kira, I can't, I have to face my problems otherwise they are never going to go away."

"But you always say how much your parents never notice you, why would they care if you are gone for a day or two?"

I left her warm hug and shook my head, "Even thought they are very annoying and hurtful, I have to deal with them, I guess family sticks together applies here and they aren't demons or the devil."

"I'm still here you know." Pointed out Ally, I turned to her, "I know, so how's your day?"

"Good until I saw you having an attack and hearing you have family issues, and that you know Jimmy Stars' daughter." Ally informed. "Good to know, Kira you," I asked. "You had an attack and you didn't tell me!" Kira objected. "I didn't tell my parents, only Ally knows really." I informed, "You know now anyways."

"You should be resting!" Kira pointed out. "Do you think I could sleep under my room, and in fact if your dad hadn't called me, I'd still be crying on my bed, in my room," I informed.

That's when I saw Austin talking to Dez outside the window over by another shop, "Oh shit, hide me, hide me!" I pleaded and went to Ally as she pushed me into one of the spaces under the desk. "Hey Ally… Kira," Greeted Austin, a slap of human skin air hung in the air, "Ow, what was that for, what did I do?"

"Oh you know!" Kira accused. "No I really don't, what did I do?" Repeated Austin, "Ally, tell her I did nothing wrong!"

She looked down at me and sighed, "Kira, Austin does deserve many things for what he did, but a slap in public was not one of them."  
>"Ally," complained Austin.<p>

"Where's your sister Austin? Huh, where is she?" Wondered Kira,

"In here room, she got grounded." Austin informed.

"What did she do?" Kira continued,

"She dressed up like me and cut her hair just like mine and got brown contacts! Then she went to the pep rally and preformed like she was me!" Austin accused, "Just for fun!"

"No she didn't Austin." Informed Kira,

"Yes she did," Austin thought. "How do you know that she did it for you, how do you know that she only wanted to help you, how do you know that she only wanted to see you praise her for something after being pushed away for 5 years!" Kira figured.

"Well… if you say it like it that…" he shied. "Anyway how do you know she didn't do it just to piss me off?"

"Because…" started Ally,

"Because she…" tried Kira,

"That's what I thought; you didn't even talk to her!" He laughed.

"Oh far from it," muttered Ally.

Ally tapped me with her foot, wanting me to get up, but I couldn't if I got up Austin would tell mom and dad that I went against my grounding, They continued this conversation for a few minutes until Austin asked, "Ally what's so interesting down under your desk?"  
>"Hm, oh northing…" she replied.<p>

Austin's footsteps came closer and closer, "Come on Ally,"

"No Austin don't-"  
>He slid behind the counter and stood next to Ally, "Come on it can't be that… bad…"<br>He stared me in eyes, "Emma…"

I went out of my hiding space and averted my eyes, "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in your room!"  
>I scratched my head, "I got a call so I came here."<p>

"You weren't even supposed to have your phone!"

I shrugged, "They said I was grounded, they didn't say what the terms were and besides I need my phone."

"How did you get out?"

"My bedroom window," I replied.

Then he took my arm, "We're going home,"  
>I struggled, "No, I don't want to go home."<br>"Yes you are," he insisted, "And we are telling mom and dad what you did."

As I pulled away I looked him in the eyes, "You think I did this on purpose you think I did this because _I_ wanted to?"  
>He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "You think I wanted to look like you, I'd rather be at that miserable, annoying academy then to be you! You think I am proud of my decisions to do this, because you are wrong, I never wanted to be you! I have been through so much today that you could NEVER understand! I took a beating for you; I had an asthma attack for you! You should be grateful I even bothered dressing up at you!"<p>

He tried to talk back again but I was on a roll, "And all I got out of it was punishment after punishment! You yelled at me, mom and dad yelled at me, heck they are probably making plans to send me off to boarding school again!"  
>Austin's brown eyes were dark and sad, but he didn't look directly at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."<br>"You didn't know because you never asked!"

Dez walked in, "Hey Austin and- Austin… what's going on?"

I muttered "Nothing Dez, nothing, besides me and Kira are just leaving."  
>Taking Kira's hand I began walking out the store and Austin said nothing.<br>"Hey-where are we going?"  
>"You are going home and I have to get back to mine."<br>"What why, you can just come over to my house?" Kira insisted.

I shook my head, "I'm already underwater, pretty soon I'll be drowning if I don't get back soon."

Kira asked, "What happened to that daring girl I met 3 years ago, and the one that risked being grounded for the rest of her life to get here, what happened to her?"  
>I sighed, "I wish I could tell you,"<p>

That's when she took my hand, "You're coming with me."  
>"I really shouldn't," I objected trying to pull away but failing.<p>

"Yes you are, and you are going to stick up for yourself just like you did back then!"  
>"But- but…" I tried to convince but she was dead straight on making me go home with her.<p>

**Time Skip….**

I arrived at the Star Mansion and to be honest, instead of feeling guilt or nervousness. I felt relief, like a weight lifted off my shoulders and I could breathe and think clearly again without the fear of being criticized for every little thing I do wrong.

Stepping out of Jimmy Star's car he asked, "And how long will you be staying here?"  
>I shrugged, "Till my parents drag me out of here."<p>

Even though I've been to this house before I could still say it was almost breath taking, because it's a huge upgrade from where I've lived before.

"So care to explain how you ended up like-this?" Jimmy gestured.

"I tried to help my brother, so I perform at the school pep-rally and I go home and you know what I get? Smiles, a 'good job Emma', a 'thank you', nope just lecture after lecture and a grounding so deep I could bury my casket in it." I informed, "Speaking of parents I should call them and say I'm bunking here so they don't call the cops on me."

Getting out my phone I rang mom's number, and unfortunately she picked up, "EMMA GALE MOON, WHERE-"

"Well before you freak out, let me just say, before you have a heart attack, I'm at a friends house and I'll be here, you can ground me later, yeah bye."

Jimmy looked at me, "That didn't seem so friendly,"

"The only time I ever talk to may parents is when I'm in trouble or about to be in trouble or they are yelling at me for something I'm going to do." I chuckled.

"Well Kira can take you to your room." He pointed out, "I have a conference call so be quiet."

"Aren't we always?"

I went into Kira's room, her room was neater then most people I know. She had a guitar in the corner. Her bed was neatly made and no cloths, shoes, or trash was on the floor.

I picked up the guitar and sat on the bed, "Hey I've been working on a new song, want to hear it?"  
>She nodded and smiled.<p>

I chuckled and started to play,

**These long hard days haven't been so kind to me**

**And no matter what I do**

**I always find myself coming to you**

**It hurts sometimes when you can't look me in the eye**

**And it breaks my heart when you say, that you don't love me any more**

**So put me out of my misery**

**I don't care even if I'm crying**

**Just leave and go out the door.**

**Because I don't think I can love you anymore**

Kira clapped, "That was great,"  
>I shrugged, "Thanks but I think I've done better.<p>

"Are you going to go to practice tomorrow?"

I nodded, but then my blood ran cold, as I remembered one cruel little detail, "What's wrong?"  
>"My Stacy Right stuff is in my closet..."<p>

"So,"

"At my house…" I continued.

"And," Kira asked clueless.

"My parents may look through there if they discover I'm not home…"  
>Kira's eyes opened wide in fear, if my parents found out-no my brother found out, I'd be buried 6 feet under for not telling them.<br>"I have to go back,"

"Are you sure they'll look in your closet-wait why did you even put it in your closet?" She asked.

"Because I do my laundry, no my parents, so I know that they won't go in there, but when I'm in trouble, they'll find everything to take away, and if they find Stacy right…"  
>I launched myself and sprinted all the way too my home, I had to get there before dinner, I just had to.<p>

House are house, jumping backyard fences, running away from leashed dogs, I checked my phone, _6:45_

Mom usually starts dinner around 6:30, I still have time.

My house felt so far away, but after what felt like hours I arrived at the back of my house, the ladder was on the ground, pushing it into place I climbed up it and pushed it over, it made a loud THUMP, on the ground. Closing the window I took off my shoes, and went into my closet and hide everything that could connect me to Stacy Right, wigs, shoes, make-up, cloths, belts etc.

"I'll go get her," my father stated as I heard him climb up the stairs.

Quickly I jumped on to my bed and went under the covers and turned around as he opened the door.

"Emma," He called,

I looked up at him, "Yeah dad,"  
>"You can come down for dinner."<br>Sitting up I nodded and as he left I breathed a sigh of relief, I had gotten away by the skin of my teeth, had I been later, who knows what would have happened.

I chuckled, this is exactly how it felt at the academy, almost every week, it was adrenaline pumping, deadline pushing; heart pumping fun. And as much as I want to say, I did have some fun at the academy, it wasn't all bad, but it wasn't good let's put it that way.

Dinner was silent, nobody wanted pierce the thick tension in the air, Austin just pushed around his food, and mom and dad constantly looked up from what ever they were doing to see me. What did they think I was going to do, rob a bank in the 5 seconds they weren't looking at me?

Finally I got the nerve up to say something,

"So… how was your day?"

**Did you like it? It's been awhile hasn't it, I updated it like in February or something now it's June? Sorry for the really, really, long wait, I know, but now that I am off I should be able to update more easily. Oh and if you are waiting my Fruits Basket story, I HAVEN'T ABONDONED IT, I'm still writing the second chapter, it's just taking longer then it should. I am hoping to have it up before the end of June, and I will have another Austin and Ally chapter up by... mid July hopefully... So yeah, stay awesome- cupcakekiller12**


	4. Here There And Back Again Pt 1

**HEY! Welcome back to another chapter! It's been awhile since I've seen you.  
>Anyway-here is the long waited arrival of Emma's Back story.<br>****So sit down relax...and enjoy the story and I see you at the end-cupcakekiller12**

The All Girls Prestigious Academy… another fancy word for Hell, all the stuck up, bratty, no good, little rich girls get sent here when their parents can't take the heart failure anymore.

This is a place where the teachers are professors with a few Harvard degrees, yet we don't learn anything. If you get a detention, its party invitation, I.S.S is dance club, and O.S.S is just staying in your room with not supervision what so ever.

And my parents thought this place was GREAT, huh, they didn't even know the half of it.

Downstairs in the half lit basement, there is a betting pool.

Inside the gym on Saturdays at 12:00pm, girls bring their boyfriends and they do a game of martial arts fighting, then who ever wins plays 7 minutes in Heaven, with the losers girlfriend. Stupid idiots, anyway, in the teachers lounge, at 8:00pm on the 3rd Thursday of every month, the staff plays poker and drink till their hearts content, then call in their subs because they have hangovers in the morning.

On every Halloween night, the oldest girls go skinny dipping in the swimming pool.

In attic you can you can buy study guides, study guides & their answers, a copy of a test, and a copy of a test and the test answers for only $300 bucks a pop, for the cost of cheating you could most likely buy the teacher to pass you.

In west wing on the 3rd floor, in 5th door down to your left, it says supply closet, but behind the janitor's cart, there is a door that leads to a filing room, filled to the brim of manila folders that have records of everything, every student, every incident, every teacher, you name it, it's there.

If you wanted to hide something, inside the east wing, on the top floor, in the 10th door down, there is a Lost & Found room, but connected to it, there is an empty dorm room with the hidden objects you are never allowed on campus.

Now you may be asking how do I know this, well if you go to this school for more then 4 months without going crazy, you get to learn things, but if you are really special, during your first week you'll be pulled into a 'focus group' and you'll learn every nook and cranny of this school.

Well what are we waiting for; let's get into the story shall we?  
>_<p>

"Madison do we have a Focus Group this week? I heard we got a new girl." I wondered.

She nodded, "Yes, at the end of the school day after dinner we are pulling her into the room."  
>The room she is talking about is the 'club' room; it is the West Wing, 4th floor 3rd door to your right.<p>

"Who's the K.O.K right now?" I wondered.

"Oh the K.O.K, Sammie- wait it's always been Sammie, her real dad works at Lowes and does key work, and her step dad pays the bills." Madison pointed out.

If you don't know, K.O.K is Keeper of Keys, this person is designated to copy all keys we find and distribute them through the group.

Everyone in the group has to choose a 'house'; there is, Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Bravo.

Omega is where the tech kids go, they can hack all fire walls, crack passwords, basically you give them a computer, and they can give you the world.

Beta is where all the physical kids go, like sport people, the threatening people who you give a look and choose not mess with them. It's also where the silent movers go, we nick name those guys 'the ninjas' since they can get anywhere without being noticed. Also no one questions where they belong or where they go.

Alpha is where the leaders are, they are the big decision makers, and they don't mess around. No one questioned their motives, they didn't need an introduction, if they were talking, and the whole room would be silent. These were the most frightening people of the group, and you never wanted to be on their bad side.

Bravo is the talented distracters, they can act, make up things on the fly and lie to anyone and they would believe it too.

If your wondering what I am, I'm in Beta, yeah I know shocker right. Now I'm not the most athletic of the bunch, but I manage.

"Where do you think they'll place her?" I wondered.

"Bravo or Beta," Madison thought, "We have to get her file, but teachers have been in there every time we've tried."

"Maybe they have caught on to us," I suggested, "Maybe we should stop for a month or so, or create a new trail for them to follow?"  
>"You're not an Alpha Emma, you can't make the decisions." She pointed out and then asked, "Why didn't you become an Alpha, everyone loves you, you make the right choices, speak at the right moments, and can lead like a president."<p>

I sighed, "The test we took-I scored enough to let me choose my house, and I didn't want to be a leader at the time, so I chose to be a Beta."

"Do you regret it at all?"  
>"Not a bit."<br>-

You'd think being at a rich girl school the food would be good? Nope, it sucks, like the only good thing one the menu are the Extra's and the Chicken fingers that faintly taste like cardboard. The hotdogs are green on the inside and can bounce like a ball. The pizza doesn't even have sauce and good cheese for that matter, and the milk tastes like tap water-with flavoring.

The only good day for food is on Fridays, pastry chefs-actually good ones- come and cook real food-and oh my god-it's the only day that I am great-full for my sentence in this place.

Anyway after dinner, we followed the new girl, and apparently she didn't know where she was going.

"Hey," I greeted, 'accidentally' bumping into to her, "Sorry,"  
>"It's alright," she smiled back, "I'm so totally lost right now."<br>"Do you need some help; I can take you to your dorm if you want?" I offered.

The girl nodded, "Would you mind?"

I chuckled, "Trust me, wouldn't be the first time-come on; wouldn't want to be late for curfew would we?"

"There's curfew," she gasped.

"Unfortunately," I nodded leading her to the room, "But you won't have to worry about it."  
>"Really," she wondered.<p>

"So what's your name new girl," I asked.

"Kira," she informed.

"Ah Kira, nice name, I'm Emma, pleasure to meet you." I informed.

"You too," she repeated.

"Likewise," I said and stopped to pull out my keys.

"Wow," Kira looked, "Where'd you get all of those?"

"Places," I grinned and opened the Club room door, as all my other fellow friends looked at me.

"This doesn't look like Dorm Room," Kira pointed out as she walked in.

"Kira, meet Dash, Pixie, Catch, and Prez," I greeted, "They'll be your testers today."

She laughed, "Really- what are their real names?"  
>"They'll tell you if they want to Kira, anyway, I'll be around if you need me."<p>

"Wait you're just going to leave me here, with people I don't even know?" Kira demanded.

"Pretty much," I shrugged as I went to one of the hidden doors, "They'll take care of you."

"What," she demanded, "Where are you going?"  
>"My dorm room," I pointed out, "See you in a few Kira." I waved as I left the room, but I heard Kira's displeasure, "WAIT COME BACK EMMA-please don't leave me here!"<br>I couldn't bring myself to look back because; she'd expect me to always come back.

It was around 12 nearly, when I received the knock on my door, first there was 1 knock then 3, and finally 4.

Opening the door I saw Kira, glaring at me, "So you are finished,"

"Yes, no thanks to you!"

"Good, you have a choice." I informed.

"Choice what do you mean a choice! You just left me there with people with spy names! How would you know what happened to me,"

"Because it happened to me too Kira, I went through the exact thing you did, I had a mentor, I had choice, I had everything you had." I stated.

"What do these numbers mean?"

"Come in," I ushered, "I'll explain everything, and then you make your choice."

"1 means Alpha, the leaders," I informed, "3 means Beta, they are the information gathers like the Omega's, but we use our skills of silence and innocence to deceive and collect things, 4 means Bravo, those are the distracters, they help the Beta's, Alphas, and Omegas."

"What do I choose?" Kira asked.

"Alpha, Beta, or Bravo," I pointed out, "Each according to your skill set,"  
>"What are you?" She asked.<p>

"Beta,"

"Then I'm choose Beta," She smiled.

It's been a week since I've started mentoring Kira, she was loud and compromised a few 'missions' but she has learned to keep quiet. She's been actually quite a good influence on everyone, and everyone likes her too.

Well almost everyone, they don't have to be around her everyday.

"Hey are you going to try out for the play?" She asked while we were in the tunnels.

I shook my head, "No,"

"Why not, it'll be fun!"

"If I wanted to be an actress I wouldn't have joined Beta." I pointed out.

"Come on, dancing singing, music!" She listed, "Romance, mystery, come on, is none of that appealing to you?"

I looked at her, "That's a thing my brother would do, and all my life I've been trying not to be him, and I'd like to keep that record up."

"Who's your brother?"

"His name is Austin, he's the 'perfect child', the talented one, the loved one," I spat, "Always on their good side, meanwhile I was the trouble maker apparently, I couldn't get away with anything, and he couldn't do anything wrong!"

"Sounds like you really don't like him," Kira pointed out.

"Quite the contrary, I love him even though I hate his guts."

"Sounds like brother-sister relationship to me,"

"Yeah but he is the main reason I was sent here." I informed.

"What,"

"We were playing at school, and he came up to the playground and we were on the monkey-bars or something and he fell and broke his arm." I said, "When the teachers got there I was still on the top, his fingers were red so they thought I had crushed them. So I was expelled, and sent to this dandy place."

"How long have you been here?" Kira asked.

"2 years, 3 months, and 12 days,"

"You kept count?"

I nodded, "Come on, the filing room is this way."  
>As I opened the little door going into the filing room I scanned the room for any teachers…the coast was clear.<p>

Quietly I crawled through the small space and went to go look for the file we needed, "Lee, Lee, Lee, ah here we go…"  
>Pulling out the file I opened it, but something stopped me, a key entering the door, crap. Quickly I closed the door and crawled under one of the spaces under the shelves. "Steven, we can't ignore this forever, those students are up to something!"<p>

"Katie, you're just paranoid since your phone is gone, and you lost it in detention. I'm sure then if the culprit notices that it nothing of interest that they'll give it back." Steven assured.

"You are just saying that because you don't know these kids, they're sneaky!" Katie objected, "80 files have gone missing since the start of this semester, and all of them are the new girls."  
>"Are they back in their places?"<p>

She nodded, "Yes but-"

"Then there is nothing to worry about Katie," Steven said, "And I'll see to it that you get your phone back."  
>She sighed, "I guess you're right Steven, bye."<p>

I heard the door close and footsteps get feint, "She's gone for now,"  
>Sliding out I looked at my trusted teacher, "Thanks Mr. Kris, you're a life saver."<br>"You are going to give her phone back." Steven ordered.

"Yeah of course we are; she'll never even know it has left the building."

"And bring back all the files you took, people have started taking a notice to how many you've been taking."

I laughed, "They've been put back a long time ago."  
>Mr. Kris gave me a stern look, "This isn't who you used to be Emma; you've changed-but not for the better."<br>"I used to be a shy, timid person who could barely talk to her brother, now I can do anything." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I liked that shy, timid, person, she didn't go behind people's back to in order to get information,"

"I don't-"

"Yes you do, and don't use Kira-I know you've read her file, you knew she'd choose to be with you-so don't change her, don't make her like you." He pleaded.

Steven handed me a file I went to go grab it but he pulled it away, "This academy isn't a playground Emma, I gave you a pass last time, because you were just so lost, but now you've changed so much I can't even recognize you anymore. So I am going to give you a choice, leave your little club-or I'll tell the headmaster about your little recreational activity and see what he thinks about it."  
>"No please," I begged, "Just give me some time."<br>"I'll give 6 months Emma to get your affairs in order, but anymore then that…"  
>The professor gave me the file, "6 months,"<br>"6 months,"  
><strong>Time Skippdy…<strong>

"Wait Kira, please," I begged.

No reply, I can't believe I did what I did but I regret it, I completely regret it more then I should have, "Kira, please, I'm sorry, I am so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Emma, you betrayed me."  
>"I didn't want to, I swear, they made me." I said.<p>

"They-the Alphas, did they make you become friends with me? Did they want you to make fake friends?" She snapped.

"No-no, Kira, you are my friend, my best friend," I stated.

"Best Friends don't do the things you did."  
>"Please Kira, forgive me, I didn't mean it." I swore.<p>

She looked at me questioningly, "Fine, but if you want us to be friends then you need to prove that you are one."  
>"By doing what, I'll do anything."<br>"By doing the Play," She informed.

"Done," I informed but I sensed there was more.

"And…" Kira continued.

"And," I repeated.

"You need to quit the club."  
>"Kira I-"<p>

She walked away and I stood there, I guess today is the day I make a choice, lose a friend-or-stay in group that made me lose one.

Walking up to the door I knocked 3 times, and Karin opened the door, "Emma, did you need something,"

I sighed and searched through my pockets, pulled out my card, my keys, and all things related to the club, "Here,"

"You're quitting," she figured.

"I'm resigning from my position as Head Beta," I informed.

"Why," Karin asked.

"I just need to; it's for the better of the Club."

"O-ok…" She stammered, "You need Alpha acceptance-"

"I don't care, I'm residing whether they accept or not-now goodbye Karin. I wish you good luck." I stated and left.

"Wait Emma," Karin followed, but I didn't look back, and I never will, I swore to Kira.

I then signed up for the play, and went to Kira's dorm and knocked on her door, her room mate opened it and looked at, and tried to slam it but I put my boot in the door way, "Please, I need to talk to Kira."  
>"She doesn't want to talk to you."<p>

"Then I'll talk to you and you'll tell her," I pointed out, "Tell her I've quit and I'm joining the play, and if she doesn't respond to me in 3 days, I'm going to do something to get myself expelled."

The girl nodded and closed the door and I started to walk back to my room… so how was I going to get myself expelled this time?

It's been 3 days, or 72 hours, or 4320 minutes or 259,200 seconds, and it's night time, and I've been throwing toilet paper over the trees, throwing eggs on the building, and flipping benches.

As I was a girlish voice stated, "Trying to get expelled I see,"

I sighed, "You didn't give me much of a choice."  
>"Well you were the one who started the war."<p>

"I was merely a pawn," I hissed as I threw a roll at one of the trees, "And since my last friend was gone I figured what the hell got nothing left to lose."

"Where did you get all this stuff," Kira wondered.

"I stole it from the janitors closet,"  
>"I thought you were against you wrong ways." She chuckled.<p>

"I was out of the club, I never promised not to do anything wrong."  
>"How's you get in the closet."<br>"It was open," I stated.

"And the eggs,"

"The cooks left the kitchen unattended." I said as I threw the last roll of toilet paper and picked up the plastic wrap boxes and went to the cars and started to wrap them, "Being in the Club you memorize everyone's schedules, so the cooks, and Janitors just so happened to be on that list."  
>"So what was the plan-with being expelled and all?"<p>

"Well I was going to do something to the school, fall asleep at the scene or fess up to doing it. Then get expelled and go back to my parents and stuff." I informed.

"Then what,"

"I don't know, that's for the future to decide." I shrugged.

"Then I accept,"

"Accept what,"  
>"Your apology,"<br>"My apology," I repeated, "What wait till the last minute?"  
>"No, just needed awhile to think."<p>

"Well thinking time is over, soon a teacher is going to notice that we aren't in our rooms, and we're going to be in big trouble." I pointed out.

"Well I'll accept your apology if you promise me one thing." Kira said.

"And what's that,"

"Don't change again," She informed.

"I promise I won't change Kira Star as long as you promise me something."

"And what's that?"

"Never tell anyone what happened here, or what I did." I stated.

She chuckled, "I promise."  
>"Then we have deal."<p>

I tried out for the play, I can dance and sing but I'm not a very good actor. I can only impersonate people for short periods of time, and to be on stage in front of a crowd, and if my parents were there, I don't think I could do it.

Besides the results were up on the school site anyway, I didn't make the cut, but Kira did, she was the main star.

"I am so sorry you didn't make it." She apologized, "It's obvious that they don't know what true talent is."

Pushing my food around I chuckled, "I think you just accidentally insulted yourself Kira."  
>"I'm sorry I just can't believe you didn't get chosen." Kira informed, "It's their loss."<br>"It's fine-really Kira-besides I'm happy you made it now I have a reason to go-"

Suddenly a plate full sub-par mushy food was throw at my back, turning around I saw Lilly, "What the hell is your problem?"

She smiled and skipped away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me, "What did you do that for?"  
>Her smile had disappeared and her playful exterior had changed into fear, "T-they told me to do it."<br>"Who did-was it the Alpha's?" I demanded.

Scared she nodded, "T-That is what they said for me to do-in order to get in to the-"

I let go of her wrist and push her away, "You shouldn't listen to them-or try to impress them-or you'll get much more people them me on your back."

Like a deer in the headlights she stood there and waited till I got back to my seat and then like a little kid ran off to safety.

"Why'd you do that?" Kira scolded, "She almost wet herself!"

"That was the point," I shrugged as I took off my jacket and felt my hair for any mush that may have gotten in it.

"It wasn't very nice; you could get in trouble-"

"A warning isn't met to be nice Kira-if they Alpha's want a war I'll give them one to fight." I pointed out, "I had been in that Club for 2 and a half years-I know how they work-how they deal with people like me and I'll know what they'll do in order to get to me."

"What would they do?" Kira asked even though not really wanting an answer.

"They'll try and seclude me from friends-you-people I know-they'll try to get people to turn against me." I listed, "That's why I have to ask you something."

"Anything," she assured.

"Leave-and don't ever come back." I said.

"What-no-I can't just leave you here-"

"Kira-as a friend-I beg of you-don't stay here. Please, if you stay here-they'll fill your head with lies and make you hate me." I pleaded.

"They could never do that-"

"Kira-if you trust me, you'll listen to me. So please, don't make this any harder then it needs to be! I can handle this situation myself-I can't have you getting in the middle of things you'll never understand." I stated, "So please-call your dad, get yourself out of here, before this academy becomes a battle ground."

Kira looked down at her food shocked at what I just said, "Ok…but if you are visiting me during the break!"  
>"Fine…" I chuckled.<p>

**Time Skip…**

I was walking through the hallways when someone bumped into me, "Hey watch where you're going dude!"  
>But she didn't reply, she just kept walking, "Geez rude much?"<p>

Looking down I saw a white envelope with a name on it, _Emma Moon_.

For some reason I picked it slowly and carefully like as if it were a bomb and it was about to explode. "Excuse me-are you suppose to be here?" A teacher asked rudely-like as if I were breaking a law?

"Nope," I shrugged casually.

"Then what are you doing still standing there, get to your dorm!" She ordered.

Turning around I gave a slight wave back, "Whatever you say dude."  
>"What did you just call me?" She demanded, her eyes were filled with rage.<p>

"Dude, dude-what did you think I called you?" I continued eyeing her-she knew I was doing this on purpose-just playing with her.

"I am a teacher-you will call me Miss Adams!" She fumed angrily, "A student does not call her teacher by _dude_."

"Sorry did you say something dude?" I wondered as I held back my laughter. There was steam coming off her head and smoke coming out of her nose like a bull.

She stepped closer looking up at me, "_You_ will address meby Miss Adams and you will report to _your _dorm room!"

"Well if you weren't breathing down my neck I'd be able to get to my dorm room _dude_." I explained.

"That is it young lady-I am taking you to the headmasters office!" She thundered-gee someone like their name better then their job…

Miss Adams led me by the arm to the headmaster's office and I knew exactly what to do.

"Headmaster More, Headmaster More," called Ms Adams.

He looked up from his desk, "What is it Katherine?"  
>"I found this student outside of her dorm room and she refused to call me by my name." She informed confidently-oh did she know how good I was at acting without a script?<p>

The kind-brown haired man looked at me hopingly, "Emma is that true?"

"I swear I was just trying to get to my dorm room a-and I thought from behind she was one o-of my friends." I lied as I got my waterworks going, "I a-accidentally her dude by mistake." Sniffling I continued, "I-I didn't mean to offend her I-I swear."

"She's lying-she purposely called me dude over and over again!" Miss Adams insisted.

"I-I just wanted to get to my dorm room," I assured tears running down my red cheeks, "I didn't mean to start any trouble Headmaster."

He sighed, "Miss Adams I believe you just caught her by surprise. I think this is just a mistake." More looked over at me, "Emma you can go back to your room."

I nodded, "Thank you Headmaster More."  
>As I left the office I wiped my tears away and smiled, victory-I had won once again.<p>

Heading back to my room, I opened the door to see new girl-she looked at me with a confused look, "What the hell?"  
>"What do you mean what the hell-what the hell are you doing in my dorm room?" I demanded.<p>

"I just got here-they didn't tell me I'd have a roommate!" The girl informed.

"Can't you read you idiot! It says Moon on a plaque next to the door!" I pointed out as I stepped in-the room was covered in posters, things were thrown on the ground-cloths-makeup-shoes, "What have you done with my dorm room?"

"You mean my dorm room," she stated.

"No apparently it's ours now." I stated as I examined my dorm, "Pick up your stuff-where were you raised in, a barn?"  
>"No for your information-I was raised in a mansion," she said, "and I don't pick up-my maids pick my things up."<p>

"Well you spoiled little brat-welcome to the Prestigious All Girls Academy, where you have to pick up _your _things!" I informed.

"Then you pick it up, I just got my fingers manicured I can't pick up dirty things like that!" The girl reported.

"Dude-don't even-I am not your bar maid-I am not your maid-I am not your mother-I am your roommate and if you don't pick up your stuff I will personally throw it all away or put it somewhere you'll never see it again." I stated.

The brat of a girl gasped, "You wouldn't dare-those are designer cloths-they were custom made and my make up-daddy would kill me if I lost them!"

"Oh I would-so you better learn fast or it's going into the dump and you and your little pedicure nails are going to go get them before Monday when trash comes." I promised, "…what's your name brat?"  
>The girl gave me a look of disgust, "What did you just call me?"<p>

"Brat," I repeated.

"I am not a brat! She objected but then sighed, "I'm Hailey."

"I'm Emma Moon-I guess we'll be living together from here on out." I informed.

Heading my warning, Hailey sort of got her act together-she picked up her original mess and then a few days later she created a new one-great a gift that just keeps giving.

There was a 'surprise' room check today and Hailey got a lot of items trashed.

"This is not allowed on school grounds." Miss Adams said and picked up a stash of magazines, "And this is against the rules." Continuing on her search she found a car keys, "You aren't allowed to leave school ground without permission or when there isn't a break."

"Wait-"

"I will keep these until the next break in between semesters." Miss Adams informed and looked through out her side of the room and found other 'infractions' along the way. By the end Hailey was crying,

"M-my daddy gave those to me…"

"Relax you'll get them back at the end of the term." She assured and then looked at me with an evil grin, "Now it is your turn."

I smiled and stepped out of her way, "Please-knock yourself out."  
>She tore up my sheets, went through my cloths, my closet, she went under my bed, looked in my pillow undressed my bed and searched for anything, anything, by the end I don't know what she was looking for but she wasn't going to find it in my room, "Nothing-there is nothing here…"<br>I shrugged, "I like to keep my room clean Miss Adams, why would I bring infractions on campus if I knew someone was going to be looking through my stuff at any moment?"

"You have to have something! Everyone has something!" She insisted still looking, desperate, "There has to be an infraction here somewhere!"  
>"I assure you Miss Adams there is nothing to be found," I assured calmly, "But you are welcomed to check again if you want,"<p>

Aggravated she stood up, "You're going to mess up one day-and I'm going to catch you!" She said crazily, "I'm going to get you."

Walking out of the room I smiled nicely and then closed the door and waited for her to leave, "Oh thank God-she's gone."  
>"H-how did you not have any infractions?" Hailey wondered her eyes were red, her black hair was still frizzy and half done from this morning and she was still in her monkey Pajamas.<p>

"Don't worry about it-and since you've sort of cleaned up your act I'll get your stuff back." I informed.

Her brown eyes lit up hopingly, "R-really-everything?"

"Yeah-besides I hate Miss Adams and she hates me. I purposely drive her insane-it is so fun to see her riled up like that." I chuckled, "Did you see her face-'nothing-there's nothing here', priceless."

"How do you do that?" She wondered, "Drive someone crazy without a second thought?"

I sighed as I picked up my stuff and started to put them in the normal places, "Siblings I guess… being left behind and all alone sort of hardens you. So I guess just the instinct to survive kicked it, and I got involved in stuff that just makes you believe in your gut."

Shock filled her eyes, "You were a drug dealer?"  
>Drug dealer-where the hell did she get that from?<br>"Yes I was," I replied sarcastically, "No I got involved in a secret club-and I couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong. It took me more then I thought it would in order get out of it."

"But…" she continued.

"Their trying to punish me for leaving," I informed, "They don't like it when people just up and leave-no reasons why and they especially hate it when Alpha's don't approve of the resignation."

"And why are you telling me this?" Hailey wondered.

"Because Sunshine," I smiled and walked up to her, "I know which side of the war you are on."  
>Her eyes widened and she stammered, "W-war-I-I don't know what you are talking about."<br>"Liar-you know exactly what I'm talking about." I pointed out, "Who sent you-Clairvoyance-Gold-Singer?"  
>"N-no one sent me-"<p>

"If you keep lying I'll make sure you'll never leave this academy with your stuff intact." I threatened, "Tell me who sent you."  
>That's when she broke and let open the flood gates, "Alright it was the new Alpha-Match."<br>"I don't need stupid pseudonyms-tell me her real name!" I ordered.

Hailey trembled and tears stained her face, "Katie Stewart-it's Katie Stewart!"  
>"Thank you for your cooperation," I smiled and went to the door, "Why don't you clean up our dorm…Sunshine."<p>

The black haired girl stopped me, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show them that if they want to win this war-they are going to have try harder then change my living arrangements ." I said as I walked out the door to the hallway.

**Hey!  
>So what did Think?<strong>**I thought it sort of went into 007 at one point. Anyway-no matter if you hated it or loved it-stay awesome my friends-cupcakekiller12**


	5. All I Really Want For Christmas is

**_Hello again, sorry this took so long to update. I've been distracted and been writing other stories. I did actually want to put this out in November but I decided to wait to December because of the holidays' and stuff. But anyway-here it is, so sit back, relax and enjoy the read-cupcakekiller12_**

I stood on the stage paralyzed. I didn't know what to do. What was I doing again? Staring out at the audience was petrifying. It completely cleared my mind of what to say and what to do. The crowd cheered for me, some chanted my fake name-others were recording me with their Iphones and camcorders.

What do I do next? Do I talk? Do I sing? When will the music come on? Will the band play me to the song? What if I forget the song? What if I forget the dance moves?

…How did I get here?  
>Well…we're going to have to back up a little here…<p>

**4 months ago…**

"But mom I-" I started but she interrupted, "…yes I know-but it's just for a month or so…come on-why can't I-why can't I come home?"

That's all I wanted to do-all I wanted to do was to see them again, I wanted to see Austin again. For Christmas-that's all I ever want-that's all I've ever wanted. But it isn't what _they_ wanted; all they want to do is live their perfect life away from me. They want it to be perfect and flawless…and I guess that means a life without me.

"But I can't stay at the academy," I pointed out, "Where will I go?"  
>"Stay with friends," she offered, "You have friends."<p>

Friends…maybe a year ago… but now all I have are enemies and ties that are broken or untrusting. I can't ask them for help. They'd laugh in my face and tell me to screw off. I can't even look at them without seeing a glare in their eyes.

I sighed and thought for a moment, "Yes I do,"  
>I so do not.<p>

"Yeah, I do." I repeated.

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Great," she said, "See you do have a place to go."

"…but why can't I go home to my real family?" I thought out loud, "That's all I wanted for Christmas."

I heard my mother sigh over the phone as she thought up an excuse, "Maybe next year honey."

"I know what 'maybe' is code for mom." I pointed out, "When you and dad say it always means no. It always means never-that's what it's always ment."

"No-honey-"

"Call me back when you actually care," I ordered, "Which I bet won't be any time real soon."  
>"Emma!"<p>

I hung up as liquid tears rolled down my face. I can't believe them. It's Christmas and they still won't get off their high horses and let me back. I wish that they'd let me back…all I want to do is see them again. I want to sleep in my own bed. I want to be annoyed by my brother again. I want sit down with my family and talk over dinner.

…that's so human isn't it…wanting so many things…but we can't ever have all those things.

"All you alright sweetie," a teacher asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine-I just need to make another call," I informed.

"Ok," she said, "But-remember the academy is closing at 10pm on the dot."  
>"I know Mrs. Luck," I pointed out, "I've been here plenty of times when that happens."<br>She left without another word. I wish I could be in her shoes right now. I wish I could just walk out of this hell hole and go home.

But I can't

Again I pressed numbers into the machine and heard the seemingly endless ringing tone waiting for someone to pick up the phone. I expected it to go to voicemail and my hopes and dreams go down the toilet. I expected a no and a sorry. I braced for rejection and the broken promise.

"Hello," a girlish voice asked, "Who is this?"

"Hey Kira," I greeted.

She gasped, "Emma is that really you?"

I sniffled as I wiped my tears away, "Yeah it's me,"

"Oh my gosh-how are you doing?" Kira asked, "Are you home yet? Can you visit?"

I shook my head, "I can't unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

I sighed as I leaned up against the booth of phone, "My parents won't let come back home."

"What-but it's Christmas!"

"That's what I said," I informed, "But…I don't think they're really in the mood to let me on their holiday cheer."

"Then where will you go?" Kira pointed out, "Are you going to stay at the academy?"

I shook my head, "I can't-the school closes down for the break."

"Wow…" Kira said shocked, "So what-so they expect you to sleep on the streets or something?"

"Mom told me to call a friend." I said, "This was the only number that I really have at this point."

It took Kira a moment to figure out what I was asking her. I thought she would say no to be honest. Because that's the only answer I ever get, 'no-sorry Emma.' Or 'no not right now Emma.' It always been that way, it's me against the world most of the time. Whenever I need help it's never there-whenever I don't need it, it's all around me. How depressing…whenever I actually need someone…everyone is already gone. Geez…with friends like mine who has the need for enemies?

"Ok-I just talk to my dad." She informed as she kept me tight on the edge of suspense, "And…he's says he's totally cool with you coming over!"

"Are you joking?"

"Of course not-why would I be joking?"

"Really…I can come over…"

"Yeah-we're getting the guest room set up for you as we speak." Kira stated, "So pack your bags Emma Gale Moon-you're coming to Sunny Florida to live with me and my dad!"  
><strong>OOOOOOOO<strong>

The house I arrived at was bigger then I imagined. It was sleek and modern, had tons of natural lighting, and the square footage was more then I expected. Like I knew Kira was wealthy but I didn't know she was _this_ rich. The sight shocked me to believe that my friend-the one I had left behind with people that are probably peasants compared to her social standing.

But at the exact same time it's been the best place I've seen since I left for the academy. I haven't been able to go home for 2 years, and all because my parents think I'm a 'bad influence' for their son. Last year I had to spend every break with my grandma at her retirement home that smelt like old prunes and dust. Now I don't even get that luxury, this time I have to beg for my friends to take me in.

"Hey Kira," I greeted.

She smiled back, "Hey Emma,"  
>"Nice house," I informed.<p>

"Thanks," she replied as she turned slightly to admire the sight of her house, "Come on-I'll give you the grand tour."  
>To be short, my house isn't even half the size of this mansion. My dorm at the academy is like an ant compared to Kira's room. Even there I have half of a room. Here I have a guest room that looks like a master suite. I've never stayed in the room this luxurious-it's almost like I'm living in a dream. And for once I don't want to wake up.<p>

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
><strong> The family dinner wasn't as awkward as mine was. The emotions flowed free and there were no weird pauses or silences. We talked about Christmas things, holiday stuff, family ties, and school.  
>Oh how I wished we didn't.<p>

"So how long have you been at the academy?" Mr. Star wondered.

"About two years," I informed, "My parents sent me there before fifth grade started."  
>"Why," he asked now interested.<p>

They don't love me as much as Austin. Every time they look at me I see disappointment in their eyes. When I talk to them I can just hear how much they dislike hearing me. It's like watching the Titanic sink. Or like watching them mourn for me when I'm not even dead yet.  
>I wish that I could make them happy. I wish I could see that they don't regret me. I wish that they could smile at me without seeing the sadness in their eyes.<p>

But even in my naïve mind I know that would most likely never happen.

"I don't know." I said, "I guess they thought I needed to learn something."

"Why aren't you with them?" Kira wondered.

At those words I stopped eating my food and looks at her. I don't think she knows about the rocky relationship between me and my family. We only survived together for about 10 years because we were forced to love each other. Sure I got awesome grades, was basically all of my teacher's favorite-but I could never win the hearts of my parents.

"They…they didn't want me to come." I informed sadly, "I got a card in the mail saying Merry Christmas and then a call saying to go to a friends house…that's why I called Kira."

My friend gave me an apologizing look as she quickly changed the subject, "So how has the academy? Has anything changed?"

I shrugged as I tried to give the 'I'll talk about it later' signal, "Fine,"  
>And with that dinner ended, and it was time to go to bed.<p>

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

The next day Kira and I went holiday shopping. We went to the mall which was decorated with angels, red and green ribbons. In the middle there was a huge Christmas tree with golden orbs of light and pale white tear drops draped all around the magnificent green tree. On the very top there was a large golden star that screamed for attention.

I haven't seen one of these since I left for the academy. I almost forgot what it looked like.

At the academy since we left almost two weeks before Christmas-we never actually celebrated the holidays. Sure the choir would sing their carols and the band would play their one designated song for this time of year but they never decorated like this. Here it's so obvious you can see it for miles. Here everyone is happy and smiling, everyone is with their families and…celebrating the end of this year together.

"Awesome isn't it?" Kira pointed out, "I remember when I would sit on Santa's lap and tell him what I wanted for Christmas-what about you?"

I shrugged as we walked along, "My parents never took me to see Santa-my grandma would typically baby-sit me while they went with my brother to the mall."

"So did you believe in Santa?" She wondered.

"My brother did." I informed as I looked at her, "He picked up for what I lacked in."  
>Actually he picked up for what ever I didn't get to first. Piano lessons-music things-our parent's attention, sometimes I thought he lived to make me miserable.<p>

"What's your brother's name?"

"Austin," I informed.

"Sounds nice," she giggled as I saw her daydream about how my brother looked and acted.

"He is," I sighed as I looked away, "he is."  
>Austin is nice. He really is. My brother is kinda an adorable funny awkward. He's cool and can probably pick up any girl he wants. Austin is amazing, talented, and friendly. He can just step up on a stage and own it like as if as soon as he steps off of it he'll drop dead. Austin is basically everything I wish I could be…but nothing I could ever get to be in this life time at least.<p>

Lost in my thoughts I bumped into some one and the bags I was carrying spewed all of the belonging we had bought onto the floor. As I knelt down I started to pick them and like the cliché my hand touched the person I bumped into. Looking up into their handsome caramel eyes I completely forgot what I was even doing.

"Uh…h-hi," I said as I retracted my hand to pick up the stuff Kira had bought for me.

"Hi," he replied as he put away the rest of the stuff. Standing up he lowered his hand, offering to help me. I nervously accepted as the boy gingerly picked me up from the floor, "I'm Aaron."  
>I shook his soft warm hand as I felt the blood run to my cheeks, "Emma,"<br>"You're so pretty." Aaron accidentally blurted out and once he heard was he said he covered his mouth and started to apologize, "I'm sorry-I mean-you are pretty. I just sort of-"

"Thanks," I replied, "you are too."  
>That was the first moment that actually felt the walls I had built crumbled. Seeing him was like breathing in a breathe full of fresh air. Aaron right then was my next beginning, a fresh start. A new story in which I can fix my old mistakes and make new ones, he's the new me.<p>

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

It was three days before Christmas and Mr. Star was still doing work. He's the creator of Star Records and that place pretty legendary. It's famous for recording the top popstars ever and has given the most unknown person a reputation that will be talked about for centuries.  
>That's what Austin wants to be, he wants to see his name on billboards. He wants to be person that people look at and wish they could be him. My brother wants to hear his voice on the radio and perform at the most known locations in the world. I wish I could say I want to aspire to do the same…but I'm more of a follower I guess you could say.<p>

When the recording session was done and the star left, Kira looked at me and grabbed my wrist before leading me inside the recording booth. What is she doing? I don't sing. I didn't even make it for the academy's play! That's saying something-literally everyone makes it!

"Why am I here?" I wondered.  
>"Oh come on Emma," she whined, "just one song. Please,"<br>I sighed and tried not to give into her puppy dog like eyes, but obviously I failed, "Fine-what do you want me to sing?"  
>"What ever you want," Kira informed.<p>

God I need to learn how to become immune to her sad eyes.

So I began softly

_**Chill out what'ca yellin for?  
>Lay back it's all been done before and if you could only let it be-you will see.<br>I like you the way you are. When we're driving in your car and you're talking to me one and one but you've become somebody else around everyone else-you're your back like you can't relax. You're trying to be cool-you look like a fool to me.**_

I saw Kira's father straighten up as he listen to me sing. Was that supposed to mean I'm good or I'm terrible? Is he doing it to be nice or because his daughter is in the room with her friend? I'm getting mixed signals here.

_**Tell me-why you gotta make this so complicated? I see the way you're acting like somebody else gets me frustrated  
>When life's like this you fall and you crawl, and you break and you take what you get and turn it into-honestly you promised me that I'll never find you fake it.<strong>_

_**No, no, no…**_

A smile started to form on Kira's face as she held up both thumbs to encourage me to keep going. Her father on the other side of her continued to look at me amazed eyes. So I did what my friend wanted me to…I kept singing.

_**You come over unannounced, dressed up like you're something else. Where you aren't it where it's at you see-you're making me laugh out when you strike your pose take off all your preppy cloths, you know you're not fooling anyone when you've become somebody around everyone else, you're watching your back like you can't relax.**_

_**You're trying to be cool-you look like a fool to me.  
>Tell me why you go and make things so complicated?<br>I see the way you're acting like somebody else gets me frustrated.  
>When life's like this you fall and you crawl, and break and you take what you get and you turn it into. Honestly you promised me I'll never find you fake it…no, no, no…<strong>_

The reason why I ended there was because I didn't know the rest of the words. And the stares I was receiving from Kira and her dad was freaking me out. I don't like being the center of attention. I'm more of a forgettable person…no one really remembers me. That's the reason why I don't have many friends. Everyone doesn't really deem me as interesting, but I guess it's sort of a good thing though…don't get gossiped about as much.

"That was amazing Emma." Mr. Star said as he leaned back in his chair, "Have you ever thought of singing as a career?"  
>I shrugged, "No…I'm not much a performer."<br>"Hm," he contemplated.

If I had known what that had ment I probably would have never opened my Christmas presents.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

On the day of Christmas I didn't have the feeling of excitement. There was no anticipation or wonder. It was just another day to me, I didn't think much of it. I didn't think I'd get any presents-last year I got pair of socks…and a candy bar. So to me this was just another failure of a Christmas. There were no presents under the Christmas tree and no stocking for me either. At least that is what I expected it to be like.

When I went downstairs I saw a huge pile of multicolored wrapping papers. Some had green ribbons; others had red, gold, or silver. There were three stockings about to explode with stuff. The presents, varying in different sizes, lined the tree and the room and almost had to be placed on the couches.

Kira passed me on the way down the stars, "Morning Emma,"  
>"Hey," I replied casually.<p>

She turned back to me confused, "What-aren't you excited? Its Christmas morning! Presents galore!Smile, laugh, do something!"

I shrugged, "This is your Christmas, not mine."

"What are you talking about?" Kira demanded as she pointed to the presents, "Half of those are yours!"

"What?"

"Half of those are your presents," she repeated, "have you ever celebrated Christmas before?"

With that statement we started rip open my presents; most of it was cloths in which I was in dire need of. All I had were my school uniforms-I've been borrowing Kira's cloths this whole time. And some of her cloths aren't exactly flattering on of was a brand new, right off the market, phone. The case was blue and sparkling. It was sleek and amazing…I can't believe they'd get this for me. Mom and dad wouldn't trust me with a phone in a million years. They wouldn't even let me borrow their phones they were that scared. And I'm not a klutz, nor I've never dropped anything or broken anything. Yet they still don't trust me.

"Wow…" I said, "Thanks…how-why-"

"We need a way to stay in contact." Kira pointed out, "so dad got you this."

I smiled, "Thanks,"

Carefully I placed it back in the box and pulled my last present out. It was medium and thin, almost like a packet of paper. Was it a calendar…or drawing book…maybe some more cloths…

Opening it I saw the first word at the top of the page.

_**Contract **_

_**Star Records**_

That is where my story actually picks it sloth like pace.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

There I stood on the stage trying to remember why I was here and what decisions lead me up to this point. What had I done to be pushed out on stage and forced to dance and sing in front of all these people in this ridiculous outfit?  
>A wig is the only thing separating me from this character I made up. Hair is the only thing that isn't making me, me right now. Oh what have I done? I'm not Hannah Montana! I'm Emma Moon and I'm a normal, boring girl! Nobody talks to me-my parents refuse to see me and my brother doesn't even let me come near him! What the hell am I doing here on the stage in front of hundreds of people?<br>I have no idea.

But it's kinda fun though. Hearing everyone cheer for you and want to see you sing. The adrenaline rush running though me is a high I've never felt before. It's like everything is going in fast forward and I'm in slow motion. This event I'm at is so loud I can't even hear myself think! So I do what was taught to do…sing.

Through dancing and singing I completely lost myself. By the end I was on such a rush that I can't even remember why I regretted doing this. There are no words to describe how I am feeling? Happy-excited-those words just don't seem like their enough. It's completely other worldly…now I see why Austin wants to be where I am so bad. The attention and the high you get are unreachable otherwise.

Running back stage I jumped up to hug Jimmy, without him this would have never been possible. I don't think I'd ever be able to this if he didn't push me there. He's like second dad to me I guess, he's always there and dares me to what I say I can't. I guess that's why he's so special.

"Emma-we have a guest for you." He smiles.

"Really who-"

Before I could finish I saw the handsome face of the boy I had bumped into at the mall. Those soft chocolate eyes, and amazing white smile, they all made my heart race. But it wasn't his appearance that made me love him. It was everything that I didn't know about him.  
>Being around me made me bubbly and nervous, but at the exact same time I felt like could say anything to him and he'd smile and hug me no matter what. It's like I had known for a million years and had finally had met again.<br>I could see he felt the same way too. His eyes were filled with a mixture of joy and excitement that couldn't be contained.

"Aaron," I smiled as I took a step closer, "I-I didn't know you were here…"  
>He shrugged, "I didn't know you were performing…you're really good you know."<br>Aww…

"Thanks,"

"Hey-I was wondering if…if you wanted to-you know if you-"

"Yes," I finished, "I'd love to."  
>He smiled back and it was then I knew that I had something I never wanted to let go of.<p>

No matter what the cost.

_**Hello guys, so yes I finally updated it. And yes I used an Avril Lavigne song which I don't own. I don't own anything but my O.C's. So yeah-I really hope you liked it and I'll see you guys later-and remember! Stay awesome my friends-cupcakekiller12**_


End file.
